Kingdom Hearts : Those who dreamed
by Spidyjade
Summary: Sora est déterminé à sauver tous les cœurs qui sont connectés au sien, mais même la plus grande détermination ne peut le préparer au prix à payer pour supporter les douleurs de tout le monde.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ceux qui rêvaient**

 **Résumé :**

Sora est déterminé à sauver tous les cœurs qui sont connectés au sien, mais même la plus grande détermination ne peut le préparer au prix à payer pour supporter les douleurs de tout le monde.

Prologue

« Aqua, peux-tu me raconter une histoire ? »

Kairi ajouta une autre bûche dans le feu, en regardant les étincelles jaillir et atterrir sur la terre.

Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux dans le ciel, leur petit feu de camp étant la seule source de lumière non-naturelle à des kilomètres.

Ils avaient installé leur camp à cette endroit avant que le soleil ne se soit couché. Un ruisseau gargouillait à proximité. Ils s'étaient installés dans une clairière, bordée par un bois sombre et verdoyant. Sora y était allé, à la recherche de plus de carburant pour le feu, et Donald et Dingo devaient les retrouver le lendemain.

« Quel genre d'histoire veux-tu entendre ? » Aqua demanda. Elle plaça une théière en métal sur la grille au-dessus du feu, suivie par un pot remplit de haricots et de soupe de lentille qui seraient leur dîner de ce soir.

Kairi retira trois tasses de son sac, tasses qui lui avaient été confié par Aqua. L'une d'elles était bleue, et les deux autres étaient oranges et vertes.

« Hmmm, pourquoi pas une histoire sur Terra et Ven ? »

Aqua remuait la soupe avec une cuillère en bois, un regard lointain sur son visage. « J'ai beaucoup d'histoires sur ces deux-là. Des préférences ? »

Kairi réfléchit pendant un moment. « Pourquoi pas la première fois où Ven est venu vivre avec vous ? » Elle était curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur la vie qu'Aqua avait avant. En voyageant avec elle ces derniers jours alors qu'elle et Sora s'entraînaient au combat ensemble, il lui était à présent clair de comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur son mentor.

« Alors voyons... Quand Ven est venu vivre avec nous, il était vraiment en retrait. Terra et moi ne savions pas quoi faire pour l'atteindre. Nous n'avions encore aucune idées de ce que Xehanort lui avait vraiment fait. » L'expression d'Aqua se durcit. « En tout cas, une nuit, après le dîner, Terra et moi étions en train de nous entraîner, et Ven nous regardait, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il s'asseyait et nous regardait pendant plusieurs heures sans rien dire. »

Kairi essayait d'imaginer Ven dans cet état. Elle ne l'avait rencontré que récemment, mais le Ven dont Aqua parlait était vraiment différent de cette gentille et attentive personne qu'il était maintenant, donc plein de vie et de lumière. De plusieurs façons, il lui rappelait Sora.

« Mais soudainement, j'ai trébuché sur un rocher. » Aqua ria, de petites rides d'expression se formant autour de ses yeux. « J'étais plutôt une adolescente maladroite. »

« Toi ? Maladroite ? » C'était plutôt dur à croire pour Kairi. Aqua était tellement gracieuse et raffinée maintenant. Elle était l'image même de l'équilibre et du contrôle que Kairi n''était pas sûre de pouvoir jamais atteindre elle-même.

« Oui, absolument, » elle continua, « Je venais juste de trébucher sur un rocher, et j'étais sur le point de tomber, ma tête la première. Mais alors, de la magie venteuse m'a soulevé du sol et m'a replacé où j'étais supposé être, et Terra et moi avons continuez le match. » Elle souri. « D'ailleurs, je l'ai finalement gagné. »

« C'était Ven qui t'avait rattrapé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Nous savions qu'il pouvait manier la Keyblade, mais c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait de la magie à notre proximité. Et c'est à ce moment là que Terra et moi avons réalisé à quel point il était quelqu'un de gentil. Son premier instinct avait été de me protéger. »

Il était vraiment comme Sora. Ou peut-être que l'influence de son cœur avait aidé Sora à devenir la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui.

« Et quand il a combattu Xehanort, ce dernier l'a gelé. » La prise d'Aqua autour de la cuillère se resserra, et elle remuait la soupe plus vite. « Mais il a dû se dégelé lui-même pour me protéger. J'étais inconsciente, mais il refusait de laisser Vanitas me blesser. »

« Ven est vraiment gentil, hein ? » Kairi observa le feu et se demanda s'il allait bien, alors qu'il s'entraînait avec Merlin pour récupérer ses forces. Elle espérait le voir réuni avec Aqua prochainement.

« Et Terra ? » demanda-t-elle. « Quel genre de personne était-il ? »

Kairi savait qu'elle s'avançait sur un terrain dangereux, en constatant le regard peiné d'Aqua. Mais elle devait savoir. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur l'homme qu'ils essayaient si désespérément de sauver.

« Et bien, quand les gens le rencontrent pour la première fois, ils ont toujours la tendance de remarquer à quelle point il est grand et fort. Mais il est vraiment tellement plus que ça. Il est gentil et se soucie des autres. J'ai... J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais petite et- »

Kairi serra son collier. « Aqua, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas- »

Aqua agita sa main. « C'était il y a longtemps. Ils me manquent, mais j'ai une nouvelle famille maintenant. Maître Eraqus m'a prise sous son aile peu de temps après, et Terra était déjà son élève. Les premiers mois, je passais juste des heures couchée dans mon lit à regarder le mur. Mais un jour, Terra est venu toquer à ma porte et m'a demandé s'il pouvait rentrer. Il avait cueilli des fleurs pour moi et les avait placées dans une coupe. Tu sais, en y repensant, elles n'étaient peut-être que des mauvaises herbes. Mais pour moi, elles étaient les fleurs les plus magnifiques au monde. Je les ai gardées pendant des jours. »

Aqua s'arrêta pour enlever la théière du feu. Kairi lui passa les tasses, et elle y versa de l'eau chaude.

« Dis m'en plus sur lui ! » exhorta Kairi.

« Ouais » dis une voix derrière elle. « C'est un côté de Terra dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé avant . »

Le cœur de Kairi s'accéléra alors que Sora plaçait du bois sur la pile à côté d'elle. Il s'arrêta pour lui donner un sourire, puis s'assit juste à côté d'elle et mit ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui et soupira.

Ils avaient eu quelques bosses et collisions pendant leur apprentissage à se battre l'un avec l'autre, mais chacune d'elles valaient le coup tant qu'elle pouvait être avec Sora. Ensemble, ils écoutèrent Aqua leur raconter histoire après histoire sur sa vie passée tout en mangeant leur dîner. Plus elle parlait, plus Kairi pouvait voir clairement à quel point Terra lui manquait. Ven aussi, mais au moins il était en vie, en sécurité et lui-même.

« Terra voit toujours le meilleur qu'il y a en chaque personne. » dit-elle, en servant un deuxième bol à Sora après avoir raconté sa dernière histoire. « Je...Je juge rapidement les autres, mais il a toujours la volonté de leur donner une seconde chance. »

« Il compte vraiment beaucoup pour toi, hein ? » demanda Sora. C'était évident, mais peut-être pas aussi évident pour Aqua que ça ne l'était pour Sora et Kairi.

Les joues d'Aqua rougirent légèrement. « Et bien, oui, bien sûr. Je veux dire, il est comme un membre de ma famille. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour le récupérer, sain et sauf. »

Sora sourit, satisfait de sa réponse. « Ouais. Je veux vous revoir toi, Ven et lui tous ensemble. Je voudrais le rencontrer à nouveau, le Terra dont toi et Ven vous souvenez. »

Kairi pensait la même chose. Elle voulait voir Aqua être réunit avec ses amis. La longue absence de Sora et Riku lui semblait encore horriblement longue, elle savait donc ce qu'Aqua devait ressentir en ce moment.

« C'est pour ça qu'on se battra, quand nous irons à la Nécropole des Keyblades. » dit-elle.

« Ouais » Sora leva sa tasse orange. « Pour Terra. »

Aqua cogna sa tasse bleue contre la sienne, et Kairi les joignit avec sa tasse verte. « Pour Terra. »

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Aqua observait le petit feu devant elle, sa lumière chaude et orange apaisant son esprit inquiet. Retirant une main de sous la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée, elle balaya ses cheveux qui étaient devant son visage, grimaçant après avoir accidentellement touché un bleu qui s'était probablement formé après son affrontement contre ses Sans-Coeurs plutôt le même jour. Un rapide coup de poignet, une douce lumière verte, et la peau de sa joue était comme neuve.

Elle tourna son attention vers Sora et Kairi, qui étaient assi en face d'elle. Des cheveux rouges sortaient de dessous le capuchon marron de Kairi, ses yeux étaient fermés de fatigue et son visage salit par les jours de combat. Elle se tenait contre l'épaule de Sora, et il reposait son menton sur sa tête, ses cheveux pointus défiant moins la gravité que d'habitude, à cause des saletés les parsemant. Les montées et descentes régulières de leur poitrines indiquaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux profondément endormi.

Aqua baya et s'étira. C'était à elle de prendre le premier tour de garde, mais elle voulait d'abord s'assurer que ses deux compagnons aient plus de confort.

Elle trouva leurs sacs de couchage assez facilement. La bonne chose à propos de la magie, c'était qu'ils avaient la possibilité presque infinie d'emporter tout le matériel nécessaire elle devait simplement le miniaturiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient besoin, un sort utile que Sora et Kairi lui ont supplié de leur apprendre.

Elle plaça leur sac de couchage, assez prêts du feu pour rester au chaud, mais assez loin pour leur donner un petit peu d'intimité. Une main endormie tapa son épaule alors qu'elle ajoutait la touche finale aux coussin. Elle se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Merci Aqua. » dit la voix empâtée de Sora. « Mon tour de garde ? »

Il tenait Kairi, qui était toujours profondément endormie. Aqua sourit à cette vue.

« Pas encore. Je voulais juste que toi et Kairi soyez plus à votre aise. »

« Oh, okay. » Il fronça des sourcils, son esprit brumeux essayant de comprendre quoi faire. Après quelques instants, il déposa délicatement Kairi dans le sac de couchage le plus proche et referma la tirette. Elle remua en entendant le bruit et rechercha sa main.

« Sora... »

Il s'agenouilla immédiatement et pris sa main dans la sienne.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

«Un grand sourire groggy s'afficha sur son visage. « B'nuit. » Et elle s'endormit à nouveau.

Sora soupira, retirant quelques cheveux se trouvant sur le visage de Kairi .

« Elle ira bien. » Aqua savait qu'il était inquiet, surtout qu'ils avaient fort poussés Kairi aujourd'hui, pour quelqu'un qui a si peu d'expérience de terrain, mais elle savait que son élève pourrait le supporter.

« Je sais. Elle s'est bien débrouillée. C'est juste que... Ah, laisse tomber. »

Aqua leva un sourcil, mais Sora ne rajouta rien de plus. Il attrapa son sac de couchage et le déposa juste à côté de Kairi. Aqua ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire.

Sora remarqua. « Q-quoi ? On avait des nuits comme celle-là tout le temps quand on était petits ! »

Aqua menait un combat perdu d'avance contre ses lèvres remuantes. Elle prétendit être occupée avec le feu, ajoutant une autre bûche qui n'était pas encore vraiment utile. « Oh, vous le faisiez tout le temps ? »

« Ouais. » répondit-il, bien trop vite. « Et puis, nous savons tous les deux que Xehanort est après elle. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder. »

Elle secoua sa tête et sourit. « Et tu peux très bien t'en charger en étant à moitié endormi. » Elle pris un instant pour profiter de la réaction frustrée de Sora avant de continuer. « Tu ne dois pas faire semblant. Je ne vais pas te gronder si- »

« D'abord Riku, ensuite Donald et Dingo, et maintenant toi. » Sora secoua la tête en faisant semblant d'être chagriné. « Il semblerait que je me ferai toujours taquiner, peu importe quoi. »

« Tu es facilement vexable. »

« Ouais, peut-être. »

Aqua rigola et passa sa main de manière joueuse dans les cheveux de Sora. « Okay, petit endormi, il est temps d'aller te coucher. Cette conversation ne nous mènera nul part. »

« Oui, Maman. »

Aqua ressentit une douleur alors qu'elle regardait Sora se recroqueviller à côté de Kairi. Il ressemblait tellement à Ven, qui avait aussi l'habitude de lui dire ce genre de choses. Elle était heureuse qu'ils soient tous les deux en sécurité, même si Ven devait s'entraîner pour renforcer son corps affaiblit par des années de sommeil. Et même si le coeur de Sora, qui se portait plus que bien à présent qu'il était réuni avec Kairi, avait été...

S'en souvenir était toujours assez douloureux. Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de faire taire les cris de Sora qu'elle entendait encore depuis que Ven avait été retiré de son coeur. En privé, il l'assurait qu'il allait bien, que sauver Ven en valait le coût , qu'il était préparé à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour y arriver.

C'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle commençait à se demander s'il possédait un quelconque sens de self-préservation. Ven n'était pas la première personne pour laquelle il s'était mis dans cet état, mais elle espérait qu'il serait le dernier. Il avait promis de ne rien faire de téméraire après ce qui c'était passé avec Ven, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas moins. Surtout sachant que Kairi et lui voulaient tout les deux trouver un moyen de sauver leurs Similis.

Elle sorti son Éclaireuse de sa poche et la regarda en soupirant.

 _Ven, j'espère que ton entraînement se passe bien. Et Terra... J'arrive, je te le promets. Et quand nous serons à nouveau ensemble, il nous faudra trouver une façon de remercier Sora. Sora et toutes les autres personnes qui nous ont aidé. C'est la moindre des choses, après tout ce qu'ils ont fais pour nous._

* * *

« Ventus, essaye une fois de plus ce sort. » Merlin leva les yeux de son livre intitulé _Les Amphibiens et Vous : Conseils et Astuces pour le Sorcier Entreprenant_ et ajusta ses lunettes.

Ven s'essuya le front et exécuta la demande de Merlin. Il envoya voler sa keyblade vers un tas de slime bleu électrique. Elle revint en virevoltant vers lui, pleine de slime, et il l'attrapa juste à temps pour disperser ce slime sur lui, le mur derrière lui et sur Merlin. Le livre était resté curieusement indemne. Un spasme secoua les muscles de ses jambes, et il vacilla en essayant de se stabiliser.

Merlin leva un sourcil plein de slime et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ven pour le stabiliser. Malédictions. Son corps ressentait encore les effets de son long sommeil.

« Tu te fatigues déjà. »Merlin commenta. « Est-ce que tu t'entraînes en dehors des sessions ? »

Ven laissa sa keyblade disparaître et soupira. « Oui. Je dois être prêt. Mais amis ont besoin de mon aide. »

Il en avait assez de se sentir inutile. Il deviendrait plus fort. Il le devait . Terra et Aqua comptaient sur lui.

« Évidemment qu'ils ont besoin de toi, mais tu ne leur seras d'aucune aide dans ton état actuel. Patience, mon garçon. Tu dois avoir de la patience. » Il sortit sa baguette, et avec un simple mouvement du poignet, tout le slime se trouvant dans la pièce disparu. Son expression s'adoucit. « Va te reposer. Ça n'ira pas si tu te blesses. »

Ven soupira à nouveau mais fit ce que Merlin lui avait demandé. Il entra dans le hall où se trouvait un dédale de chambres, et son regard se tourna brièvement vers la vieille chambre de Kairi. Il se demanda si elle avait été aussi frustrée pendant son entraînement, puis agita la tête avant d'aller vers sa chambre.

Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit couvert d'une couette avec des motifs d'étoiles. Par instinct, il sortit son Éclaireuse. De la lumière verte se refléta sur les murs alors qu'il la tournait dans tous les sens.

« Terra, Aqua, tenez bon. Je viendrai aussi vite que possible. »

* * *

« Tu as toujours cette vieille chose ? » Xigbar passa son doigt sur le charme orange en forme d'étoile que Terra-Xehanort tenait dans ses mains et leva un sourcil.

Terra-Xehanort fronça ses sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il le gardait. Il avait une signification émotionnelle pour Terra, bien sûr, mais il n'avait aucune raison de le garder. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il l'avait sorti maintenant.

A moins que...

 _Aqua, Ven, je vais arranger les choses._

Terra-Xehanort empoigna sa tête. C'était le mantra de Terra. Après tout ce temps, il était toujours déterminé à se défendre.

Xigbar le frappa dans le dos . « Tu devrais être plus prudent. On dirait que le gamins essaye encore de reprendre le contrôle. » Il le disait sur un ton de blague, mais ses yeux dorés scrutaient Terra précautionneusement.

Non, pas Terra. Xehanort.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » La poignée de Terra-Xehanort autour du charme se resserra.

Terra pouvait essayer de le combattre autant qu'il voulait, mais Xehanort refusait de relâcher son contrôle. Ce coeur appartenait au Ténèbres, et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait.

A moins que-

Et bien, seul le temps le dirait. Les pièces étaient en place, ils n'avaient seulement besoin que d'une dernière poussée.

* * *

 _Cette histoire est à la base écrite par PhoenixDowner (lien vers sa page sur AO3 : /users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner)._

 _Je l'ai traduite et écrite avec sa permission !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'Empire Perdu**

Ce n'était pas la pire situation dans laquelle Riku s'était jamais trouvé, mais il avait certainement vécu mieux.

« Attention ! » cria Lea, pointant les véhicules arrivant dans leur direction. Ils avaient des formes variées d'animaux marins et brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Leur pilotes étaient impitoyables, tirant encore et encore leur électricité bleue vers le Vaisseau Gummi de Mickey.

« Je sais, je sais, je les vois ! » Riku bascula brusquement les contrôles vers la droite, et le vaisseau se mit à tourner comme une toupie. Lea jura alors que sa tête se cognait contre le plafond.

« Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu t'apprêtes à faire ça ! » il grogna, se frotta la tête et s'assit finalement. Il tâtonna sa ceinture de sécurité et essaya de la refermer pendant un moment, avant d'y arriver juste à temps. Riku devait rapidement plonger pour éviter le prochain assaut. « T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je conduise ? » marmonna son voisin de banquette.

« Je sais comment voler. » Riku répondit. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué que Sora, mais Mickey s'était assuré qu'il sache comment faire lorsqu'ils étaient partis en quête pour sauver Aqua. Tout le monde aurait des difficultés dans une situation pareille. Même Sora. Surtout en considérant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient bien arrivés dans le bon monde, mais ils étaient également arrivés en plein milieu d'un combat. Les Sans-Coeurs étaient tous partis à présent, mais les personnes qui les attaquaient actuellement ne le savaient pas.

Lea claqua sa langue et secoua la tête. « Moins de sarcasme, plus de conduite, ou on va finir en bouffe pour poisson, comme ces vaisseaux Sans-Coeurs dont on s'est occupé là-bas. »

Riku soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Y aurait pas des canons ou quelque chose du même genre pour que tu puisses tirer ? »

« Je peux pas faire ça, Maître Riku, nous somme dans une mission de paix. »

Riku grogna. Comment Kairi avait-elle pu supporter cet idiot pendant des mois ? Riku était sur le point de lui arracher les cheveux, et ça ne faisait pas encore trois jours. A chaque occasion, Lea remettait en question les décisions de Riku et le critiquait. Mais il savait que discuter avec lui était inutile, donc il enleva l'émetteur qu'il avait sur la tête et lui passa.

« Viens, rends-toi utile. Demande à Tron si il peut rentrer en contact avec eux d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Lea marmonna quelque chose mais exécuta ce que Riku lui avait demandé « Mickey ? » appela Riku. «Plus de chance du côté des boucliers ? »

« Je les ai presque remis en place. » répondit la voix de Mickey qui se trouvait à l'arrière du vaisseau. « Désolé, Riku, tu peux tenir le coup un peu plus longtemps ? »

Riku vira brusquement vers la droite. Ils évitèrent de justesse une traînée de lasers bleus. « J'y travaille. »

Lea déposa le transmetteur sur ses genoux. « Tron nous a suggéré de leur montrer le journal. »

« Génial, mais comment ? » Les yeux de Riku passèrent brièvement sur le vieux livre abîmé par le temps. Il avait un fermoir doré qui avait autrefois servit en tant que serrure, mais qui avait été brisé et ouvert de force. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Even au Jardin Radieux, et c'était leur seule piste pour déchiffrer ses recherches sur les répliques et les corps artificiels. Des recherches qu'ils espéraient pouvoir utiliser pour aider Roxas et Naminé.

Ça semblait être la plus logique des prochaines étapes. Ven s'entraînait avec Merlin pour récupérer ses forces, et Aqua avait été sauvée. Elle, Sora et Kairi avait été envoyé à la recherche de Terra, espérant pouvoir l'atteindre dans un de ses rares moment de conscience, et Riku, Mickey et Lea étaient en charge de cette mission.

Mais à peine avaient-ils commencé que quelque chose c'était déjà mal passé. Riku soupira. Bien évidemment qu'Even avait dû écrire ses recherches dans une ancienne langue que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Bien évidemment que le seul moyen de l'interprétée était de venir ici. Et bien évidemment, ils se faisaient attaquer. Sauver Roxas et Naminé ne pouvait pas être simple, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'en sais rien, je ne suis que le messager. » marmonna Lea, brisant le cours des pensées de Riku.

C'était quoi son problème ? Il était tellement peu coopératif qu'il mettait leurs vies en danger. Alors que Riku évitait un autre assaut d'attaques, il comprit ce qui en était peut-être la cause.

« Écoute, Lea, j'en ai rien à faire de la rancune que tu as envers moi pour ce que j'ai fais à Roxas. Tu vas coopérer avec nous, ici et maintenant, ou tu perdras ta meilleure chance de le sauver. »

Riku détestait en venir aux menaces, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à Lea, pour voir si ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté. Les yeux de Lea brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante et sa mâchoire se resserrait.

« Ça c'est bas, même pour toi. »

Riku repoussa son envie de lui demander ce que c'était supposé signifier et se concentra sur sa conduite. « Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver Roxas. » _enfin, sauf blesser Sora,_ « mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Lea ne répondit rien. Puis il y eu un son de dé-clique alors que Lea débouclait sa ceinture pour courir vers une autre partie du vaisseau. Un gros bip prévint Riku que l'une des capsules d'évacuation avait été éjecté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » se demanda Riku. Il n'avait quand même pas...

« Les boucliers sont de nouveau en place. » Mickey prit la place maintenant vide de Lea et ferma sa ceinture. « Où est Lea ? »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux par la fenêtre alors que la capsule les dépassa. Elle s'écrasa dans l'eau, et Lea en sortit, le journal en main. Il évita le barrage d'attaques qui lui avaient été lancé et tint le journal haut dans les airs. Il criait quelque chose, mais Riku et Mickey ne pouvaient pas en comprendre un mot.

En tout cas, peu importe ce qu'il disait, ça avait l'air de marcher. Les attaques cessèrent enfin, et Riku put pauser le vaisseau dans une zone sécurisée proche de la rive. Ils étaient à proximité d'une sorte d'ancienne grande ville dont les rues et les piliers massifs pouvaient être aperçus au-delà des arbres qui leur faisaient face.

Quand Riku et Mickey, après être sorti du vaisseau, nagèrent jusqu'à l'autre rive, des représentants étaient là pour les accueillir. A leur tête se trouvaient un homme et une femme habillés d'étranges tuniques bleues et dorées. L'attention de Riku se porta sur les cristaux qu'ils avaient autour de leurs cous. Ils ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux utilisés par les vaisseaux qui les avaient attaqué. Peut-être que toute la ville fonctionnait grâce à l'énergie qu'ils fournissaient.

« Bienvenu à Atlantide. » dit la femme. Elle se tenait de manière gracieuse, et il était clair pour Riku qu'elle devait être la reine. Il se prosterna et mit la main sur son coeur, tout comme Mickey.

« Votre Majesté, mon nom est Riku. Voici mon ami, le Roi Mickey. Nous nous excusons des circonstances de notre arrivée. Je vous assure, nous venons en paix. »

« Riku, » dit la reine. « Mon nom est Kida, et voici mon mari Milo. »

Milo ajusta les lunettes posées sur son nez avant de leur faire un sourire maladroit. Il leur serra la main et se présenta de façon plus enthousiaste que ce à quoi Riku s'attendait.

« Wow, c'est vraiment génial de vous rencontrer. C'est que, je n'ai vu personne venant de la surface depuis que les membres de mon expédition sont rentrés chez eux. »

« La surface ? » Riku regarda Mickey.

Milo leur jeta un regard suspect. « Et bien, oui. C'est de là que vous venez, n'est-ce pas ? »

En fait, techniquement, oui. Riku venait de la surface, sauf que c'était la surface d'un autre monde. « Hum, ouais. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui vous appartient. »

Quand Lea arriva enfin, le livre en sa possession, il le montra à Milo et Kida.

« Ça-ça alors ! C'est le journal de Shepherd. Je pensais qu'il était perdu pour de bon. Il contient des informations précieuses sur Atlantide. »

Ils continuèrent vers le palais. Des bâtiments en pierre longeaient une jungle luxuriante, la brise marine caressait doucement le visage de Riku. Certains bâtiments étaient en ruine, mais d'autres étaient plein d'échafaudages et d'ouvriers lissant la pierre, la repeignant et défrichant les vignes. Certains autre encore avaient été complètement restauré à leur état originel. Ils traversèrent un marché remplit de stands de nourritures et d'objets de toutes sortes – des fruits dodus, des animaux marins colorés, des herbes à l'air exotique, des plats peins avec des spirales bleues et dorées, des paniers – l'endroit grouillait de vie.

Les citoyens inclinèrent leur tête de respect au passage de Kida et Milo, mais regardèrent d'un air curieux Riku, Mickey et Lea. Les adultes le faisaient de façon subtile, mais les enfants les regardaient directement. Les yeux de Riku rencontrèrent ceux d'une petite fille, et sa mère la réprimanda. Mais Riku lui sourit et la salua, elle la salua timidement en retour, sa mère lançant un regard reconnaissant au jeune homme.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le palais. Il était aussi en rénovation, ses grandes colonnes de pierre se faisant repeindre et de nouvelles maçonneries transportées pour remplacer les pierres brisées. Des bassins remplis de nénuphars bordaient la grande allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et Riku était frappé par la beauté de cet endroit. Il s'agissait vraiment d'un travail artistique, et Riku se demandait à quoi ce palais devait ressemblé à ses débuts, et ce qui avait causé des dégâts si important qu'il avait besoin de telles rénovations.

Kida s'éclaircit la gorge et les remercia d'avoir retrouvé le journal de Shepherd. Elle leur offrit une récompense pour son retour, mais ils la déclinèrent.

« En fait, nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider pour quelque chose. » dit Mickey.

« Vous savez lire l'Atlante, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Riku.

« Et bien, oui. Je suis linguiste. » dit Milo. « J'ai passé ma vie entière à étudier les langues mortes. Et même certaines qui sont toujours vivantes. » Il sourit à Kida, qui lui sourit en retour, partageant une blague que seul eux deux pouvaient comprendre.

« Bien. Écoute, est-ce que tu peux traduire ça ? » Lea balança pratiquement toutes les données que Tron leur avait envoyées, contenant les fichiers sur les recherches d'Even, au visage de Milo. Milo ajusta ses lunettes et y jeta un œil, commentant le format inhabituel de ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, avant de lire quelques lignes.

« Des corps...peuvent être fabriqués... non, fais... de données ? Euh, c'est curieux. Soit, continuons. Les composants ? Les matériaux ? Oui, les matériaux nécessaires... euh, biologiques... » Milo plissa des yeux an essayant de déchiffrer les mots qui suivaient. « Désolé, j'aurais besoin de plus de temps pour traduire tout ça. »

 _Au moins, nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui sait le lire._

« Tu penses que ça va prendre combien de temps ? » demanda Lea.

« Une semaine ou deux, peut-être plus. Mes devoirs en tant que roi ne me permettent plus d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour mes études. » Il écarta ses bras en montrant la ville autour d'eux. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes en reconstruction. Nous avons fais pas mal de progrès d'ailleurs. » Il soupira et réajusta ses lunettes. « Enfin, ça c'était avant que ces étranges ennemis ne se montrent. Je n'avais jamais vu de choses pareils, et le journal de Shepherd ne les mentionne pas non plus. Kida vit depuis des centaines d'années, et elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé avant. »

Des centaines d'années ? Les Atlantes vivaient vraiment aussi longtemps ? Avant que Riku puissent le demander, Kida éclaircit sa gorge. « Si vous comptez rester parmi nous pendant que Milo traduit le livre pour vous, il y aurait une faveur que nous aimerions également vous demander. »

« Je vous écoute. » dit Riku. C'était la moindre des chose.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour protéger notre ville et ses habitants. En temps de grand danger, le Coeur d'Atlantide choisit un hôte royal. En tant que dernière représentante de la famille royale possédant du sang Atlante, il me choisira moi. »

« Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air trop mal. Vous avez certainement des pouvoir plutôt cool, non ? » dit Lea.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez capable de vous débrouiller par vous-même. »

« Si Kida reste trop longtemps liée au cristal, nous la perdrons pour toujours. » La voix de Milo était basse, et son visage affichait une expression sinistre. « Nous préférerions que ça n'arrive pas. Nous l'avons enfermés, mais si la menace devient trop grande- »

« Si nous pouvons arrêté cette menace à temps, ça n'arrivera pas. » Kida sourit à son mari, et lui donna un petit coup dans le bras, mais il la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Vous parliez bien du Coeur d'Atlantide ? » de manda Mickey. Lui et Riku échangèrent un regard. Ce Coeur d'Atlantide ressemblait étrangement au coeur du monde. Pas étonnant que les Sans-Coeurs étaient à sa recherche. « Mince, je pense que nous savons d'où vient le problème. » continua Mickey. « Nous appelons ses ennemis des Sans-Coeurs, et ce Coeur est probablement ce qu'ils sont en train de rechercher. »

Il expliqua ce qu'étaient les Sans-Coeurs et comment ils pouvaient être vaincus. Milo et Kida écoutaient intensément. Ils posèrent tous les deux des questions, auxquelles Mickey et Riku répondirent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La Keyblade en particulier était d'un grand intérêt pour eux. Lea, au contraire, arborait une expression ennuyée sur son visage et tapait constamment du pied. Riku était sur le point de l'enguirlander pour son impolitesse, quand l'ironie de la situation le frappa. Sora se plaignait tout le temps du comportement de Riku, et il pouvait maintenant comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

 _Je suppose que ça m'apprendra à vouloir être le responsable du groupe._

Finalement, Milo et Kida montrèrent les chambres à leurs invités et retournèrent au palais. Quand Kida revint, c'était pour leur annoncer que Milo avait entamé la traduction. Elle s'était changée et portait maintenant une tenue de combat, composée d'une armure bleue et dorée et de gantelets sur lesquels étaient gravés des symboles Atlantes.

« Nous avons repéré un grand nombre de ces créatures, nous devons vite nous en occuper pour protéger la ville. » dit-elle.

Et bien, il était temps pour eux de remplir leur part du contrat. Riku invoqua sa Keyblade et la suivit.

« Non, non, tu dois tourner le cristal un quart de tour en arrière et mettre ta main sur le bloc en même temps. Là, comme ça. »

Kida montra à Mickey ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer. Le bloc s'illumina d'une lumière bleue claire et l'engin en forme de poisson, que Kida leur avait informé être un Ketak, prit vie. Mickey jappa et sauta sur le dos du vaisseau juste à temps.

« Ok, jusqu'ici tout va bien. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour AAHHHH ! » Le Ketak de Mickey décolla, laissant un jet d'eau dans son sillage alors que la voix de Mickey résonnait dans la distance. Kida secoua la tête et sourit.

« Il comprendra à temps. Riku, c'est ton tour. »

Le procédé alla bien plus aisément pour Riku. En partie à cause de la mésaventure de Mickey qu'il venait juste d'observer, mais aussi en partie parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il conduisait ce genre d'appareil. Son temps passé dans la Grille l'avait bien préparé. Comprendre le fonctionnement des armes était plus compliqué, mais contrôler le Ketak en lui-même n'était pas difficile. Une fois que Lea s'installa sur le sien, ils partirent tous les trois vers la direction que Mickey avait prise avant de disparaître.

« Donc, Kida, » commença Riku. Il devait crier pour se faire entendre au-delà des bruits que faisaient le vent et les Ketaks. Ils volaient au ras de l'eau qui entourait la ville, se dirigeant vers la périphérie, où les Sans-Coeurs avaient attaqué en dernier lieu.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ses cristaux alimentent tout dans votre ville ? »

« Oui. Ils sont un présent qui nous a été offert par le Coeur d'Atlantide. Nous avons perdu la majorité de nos connaissances après le Mehbelmok... Comment Milo l'appelait-il ? Ah oui, la Grande Inondation. Mais alors, Milo est arrivé et nous a rendu notre savoir. Il savait comment lire notre langage alors que nous l'avions nous-même oublié. Avec son aide, nous avons redécouvert comment utiliser notre technologie perdue. Cela nous a été très utile pour défendre notre ville. »

Encore ce « Coeur d'Atlantide ». Riku était sur le point de lui demander plus d'information à son sujet, quand soudainement, le cri de Lea attira son attention. Un groupe de Sans-Coeurs se trouvait à proximité. Il invoqua sa Keyblade et attaqua. Elle rentra en contact avec l'un d'eux, une étrange sorte de créature marine dont le corps était parsemé d'engrenages et de bouts de métal. Il rentra presque en collision avec leur Ketaks, mais les évita de justesse. Riku fit une boucle avec son Ketak et doubla de vitesse pour sa prochaine attaque.

Kida, pendant ce temps, avait sauté hors de son Ketak pour atterrir sur le dos d'un des Sans-Coeurs. Elle le poignarda encore et encore avec sa lance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait vaincu, et utilisa alors sa lance pour sauter sur le prochain adversaire. Riku était impressionné. Elle était sans peur, sans peur et sans pitié. Elle pouvait probablement s'occuper de ces Sans-Coeurs toute seule si elle le voulait.

Lea se débrouillait bien aussi. Des flammes illuminaient la zone alors qu'il frappait Sans-Coeurs après Sans-Coeurs de sa magie, les terminant avec des rafales de feu. Le combat se déroulait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme Sans-Coeurs, que Riku n'avait jamais vu avant, émerge de l'eau.

« Lea, attention ! » Riku se précipita vers Lea pour le retiré du chemin à temps, mais il était trop tard. Le Sans-Coeur le balaya avec ses énormes griffes, l'envoyant voler hors de son Ketak avant d'atterir dans l'eau. Riku se dirigea vers lui, avant de se faire arrêter par Kida.

« Tu t'occupes de cette chose, je vais m'occuper de lui ! » cria-t-elle. Riku ne discuta pas. Il gela l'eau autour de lui avant de grimper à son sommet, puis envoya vague après vague de magie puissante sur leur ennemi. Il continua avec un flux d'attaques physiques. A un certain moment, Mickey le trouva et le joignit dans le combat. Mais ce Sans-Coeur était rapide, et quand ils le vainquirent enfin, Riku était lui-même couvert de blessures. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient assurés que la zone était claire, ils rejoignirent Kida et Lea.

« Riku, tu es blessé. Viens, je vais t'aider. » Kida pataugea dans l'eau jusqu'à lui. Elle empoigna le cristal autour de son coup et le rapprocha du bras de Riku. Elle pressa ensuite sa main contre la blessure. Riku regardait avec fascination le cristal dont une énergie étrange émanait alors qu'il réparait sa peau abîmée.

« Donc, vos cristaux peuvent soigner les blessures ? » demanda Riku, testant son bras pour s'assurer que tout était revenu à la normale. Kida fronça des sourcils et attrapa son poignet. Elle étudia le bandage qui l'entourait, incluant le dessin et le message de Kairi.

« Cette partie n'est pas complètement soignée. Permets-moi de- »

Riku s'éloigna d'elle et se frotta le poignet. Il lui donnait encore d'étranges douleurs de temps en temps, mais ça ne lui semblait pas correcte de le réparer. C'était un testament, un témoignage des limites qu'il avait du franchir pour sauver Sora, et il ne voulait en aucun cas l'oublier. Son poignet était tordu, il le savait bien, mais c'était de sa faute si Sora s'était transformé en Sans-Coeur à la base. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose de pareil se reproduire. Et cela lui semblait irrespectueux envers Roxas de le soigner comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Kida lui lança un regard curieux. « Tu ne souhaites pas le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » admit finalement Riku.

« Mais sûrement qu'un grand guerrier comme toi veut être au top de sa forme pour combattre ? »

« T'as entendu ça ? » dit Lea, un sourire se formant sur son visage. « Elle pense que tu es un grand guerrier. »

Riku ignora le commentaire de Lea. « Oui, je le veux, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais me permettre d'oublier. Je me suis habituer à me battre comme ça. »

« Je comprends. » Il y avait une profonde tristesse dans les yeux de Kida alors qu'elle leur expliquait quelle était leur prochaine destination. Riku se demanda quelle genre de tragédie lui était tombée dessus, quand il se rappela qu'elle était la dernière membre de la famille royale. Donc dans tous les cas, cette tragédie lui avait pris sa mère et son père. Peut-être même ses frères et soeurs, si elle en avait. Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de sympathiser pour elle. Elle était l'une de ses rares personnes qui comprenaient sans avoir besoin d'explication, et penser à l'instant où ils devraient se dire au revoir était plus douloureux que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Mais il repoussa ces pensées et se concentra sur le combat, comme il le faisait toujours.

 _Cette histoire est à la base écrite par PhoenixDowner (lien vers sa page sur AO3 : /users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner)._

 _Je l'ai traduite et écrite avec sa permission !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le Coeur d'Atlantide**

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient tous. Riku, Mickey et Lea aidaient Kida dès que les problèmes surgissaient. Ils continuaient à utiliser les cristaux et Ketaks que Kida et Milo leur avaient prêtés, et la garde Atlante était heureuse d'avoir de l'aide supplémentaire.

En retour, Milo travaillait sur la traduction. Il avait de petites pauses pendant la journée, mais Riku remarquait que des cernes de fatigues se formaient petit à petit sur son visage avec le temps. Il ne savait pas si la cause en était ses longues nuits de travail, ou plutôt l'inquiétude qu'il se faisait pour la sécurité de sa femme et le bien-être de la ville. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était protéger Atlantide jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait avec les Sans-Coeurs.

« Quelqu'un est derrière tout ça. » déclara Riku, une nuit, après un combat particulièrement épuisant. Il s'affala dans un tas de coussins décorés qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce et ferma les yeux. Son estomac gargouilla, mais rien que de penser à tenter d'utiliser les ustensiles compliqués pour manger des Atlantes le fatiguait encore plus.

« Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant ? » Lea lâcha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et passa sa main dedans. Il déposa ses cousins près de la table basse au centre de la pièce et s'y laissa tomber, plongeant sur le festin prévu pour eux.

Mickey le joignit, regardant le plat remplit de crustacés colorés de manière suspicieuse, avant de finalement jeter son dévolu sur un fruit violet.

« Riku, tu n'as pas faim ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est bon, personne ici ne va te juger si tu manges avec tes mains. » Lea enfonça un des fruits dans sa gorge et l'avala. Sa manière désordonnée de manger était juste comme celle de Sora. Kairi avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de le gronder à propos de ça, et il s'était déjà presque étouffé avec un os de poulet une fois ! Grâce à l'intervention de son amie, cet os avait fini par frapper Riku en plein visage plutôt que de rester coincé dans la gorge de Sora. A l'époque, Riku avait été ennuyé de la négligence de Sora, mais à présent, c'était devenu un bon souvenir.

 _Sora, Kairi, j'espère que vous allez bien._ Il soupira et se leva, joignant Mickey et Lea à table.

« Je pense que nous devrions demander à Kida de nous emmener au Coeur d'Atlantide. » dit-il.

« C'est ce que je dis depuis des jours. » Lea avala une gorgée de sa boisson pour nettoyer le goût de la dernière bouchée. « Xehanort a probablement envoyé un de ses laquais pour le récupérer. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille avant qu'il le fasse. »

Mickey fronça des sourcilles. « Vous voyez, les amis, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais je ne sais pas si Kida et Milo nous font assez confiance pour le moment. Ils ont dis qu'ils étaient en reconstruction, ce qui signifie que quelque chose de grave a du se passer. S'il s'agit vraiment du coeur de leur monde, alors ils doivent le garder en sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas sans leur permission. »

Riku soupira. « Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça. Vous vous souvenez de ce que Kida a dit ? Le Coeur d'Atlantide est vivant. Il s'est construit grâce aux émotions de ses dirigeants passés et a développé sa propre conscience. »

Quelque chose dans les mots de Riku activa la réflexion de Mickey. « Ça alors, c'est ça ! Quand on y pense, ce n'est pas si différent de ce que Kingdom Hearts est supposé être. »

Oh. L'intérêt de Xehanort paraissait bien plus sensé. Si le Coeur d'Atlantide était vraiment comme Kingdom Hearts, bien sûr qu'il voudrait le trouver. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de remplir ses buts tordus avait de la valeur pour lui. Ils se mirent tous les trois d'accord pour revenir sur le sujet avec Kida et Milo. Mais avant qu'ils puissent finir de manger, Milo fit irruption dans leur chambre. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés sur sa tête et ses lunettes de travers. Il haleta et serra sa poitrine.

« Riku, Lea, Mickey ! Vous devez venir vite ! Les Sans-Coeurs sont dans le palais ! »

Fatigués comme ils étaient, ils se levèrent et le suivirent. Il était difficile pour Riku de regarder le grand hall, celui entouré par des piscines remplies de nénuphars, alors qu'ils passaient à proximité. Avant, il avait été émerveillé par la vue, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait que se consacrer à sa tâche .

Ils atteignirent la salle du trône. Tout comme l'avait dit Milo, l'endroit était bondé de Sans-Coeurs. Riku invoqua sa Keyblade. Bam, slash, boom. Encore et encore et encore. Ses muscles tremblaient, poussés au-delà de leur limite. Dormir. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il en avait eu trop peu. Les Sans-Coeurs attaquaient à toutes heures de la nuit, et cela signifiait qu'il avait été éveillé à toutes heures ces derniers jours. Ses mouvements étaient devenus lents, mous.

« Où est Kida ? » Lea la rechercha partout dans les lieux, mais elle était introuvable.

« Elle est allée au Coeur d'Atlantide. » Milo avait attrapé l'une des lances de Kida et l'utilisait pour poignarder les Sans-Coeurs. Riku devait l'admettre, il frappait bien plus fort que ce que son apparence laissait croire. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Kida, mais il se défendait suffisamment bien. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait entraîner elle-même.

« Elle est _quoi ?!_ »

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Si ils l'atteignaient avant qu'elle ne le fasse, nous pourrions perdre toute la ville. »

Riku attrapa l'épaule de Milo. « Milo, emmène-moi là-bas. Mickey, si toi et Lea pouvez tenir le coup, on va s'assurer qu'elle va bien. »

Mickey et Lea prirent un instant pour hocher de la tête avant de continuer le combat.

« Si tu le dis. » dit Milo. « Allez, suis-moi. »

* * *

Milo conduisit Riku dans une caverne mystérieuse. L'endroit était presque entièrement sombre, seulement illuminé par une lueur surnaturelle au-dessus de leurs têtes. De géants masques de pierre entouraient une flamme bleue, palpitants et tourbillonnants avec la vie de la ville elle-même.

« Kida ! » la voix de Milo se répercuta sur les murs de la caverne. Kida était en plein combat contre deux silhouettes inconnues. L'une d'elles maniait un bouclier bleu, l'autre portait une sorte de jupe aux bords déchiquetés et maniait une épée rouge avec un œil bleu intégré dans la poignée. Il se trouvait tous sur l'eau, Kida parce que, et bien, parce qu'elle était Kida, et les deux autres parce que leur zone avait été congelée.

« Milo ! Dépêche-toi , le Coeur- » Kida s'arrêta. « Riku ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air confuse et soulagée alors qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil entre Riku et son opposant, qui était aussi Riku.

« La ferme ! » cria la réplique de Riku. « Je suis le vrai Riku, pas lui ! »

Riku invoqua sa keyblade. « Kida, ne l'écoute pas ! Il n'est pas moi ! C'est une réplique. Regarde ses yeux ! »

Kida para le coup de la réplique avec sa lance. « Ils sont dorés ! Tout comme les yeux de cet autre homme ! »

« Oui, exactement ! Xehanort s'est emparé d'eux ! »

Génial. Non seulement Xehanort avait mis la main sur Even, mais il était parvenu à trouver Néo Riku. Donc, sa vision d'un autre lui dans la version des rêves du monde de Pinocchio n'était pas qu'un hasard. Comment ? Comment était-ce même possible ? Riku se demandait si Sora avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait vu Vanitas pour la première fois.

J _e suppose que nous connaissons deux membres supplémentaires des Chercheurs des Ténèbres. Combien ça nous fait maintenant, huit ? Neuf ?_

Sa réplique lui avait semblé en paix la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, mais après l'intervention de Xehanort, ça avait l'air d'avoir changé. Riku avait également le sentiment qu'Even n'était pas retourné de son plein gré dans les rangs de Xehanort. Sa disparition soudaine, combinée avec sa réapparition possédée, avec une réplique en accompagnement...

Une réplique. Sa spécialité était de créer des répliques. Et si Xehanort avait découvert le coeur de Néo Riku dans les ténèbres et avait fait Even lui recréer un nouveau corps ?

Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, mais si Even avait fabriqué un nouveau corps pour Néo Riku, alors cela signifiait qu'il était possible pour eux de fabriquer de nouveaux corps à Roxas et Naminé.

« Qui est Xeha- oh, laisse tomber ! Tiens bon, Kida, nous arrivons ! » Milo trébucha sur les rochers, suivit de Riku. Il congela l'eau en face d'eux juste à temps pour qu'ils puissent glisser dessus. Il chargea sa réplique alors que Milo s'occupait d'Even.

« Tu es inférieur ! Je suis celui qui mérite d'exister, pas toi ! J'en ai rien à faire si mon coeur est faux ! »

Néo Riku montra des dents et frappa en direction de Riku. Ce dernier para facilement l'attaque et contre-attaqua avec une ruade d'énergie sombre.

« S'il y a au moins une chose que Sora m'ait apprise- » Riku évita l'attaque suivante, et répliqua à son tour « -c'est que tu as tort. Il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne puissions pas exister tous les deux. Ton coeur est aussi vrai que le mien ! »

Sa réplique l'ignorait et continuait de l'attaquer. Riku soupira. Les personnes dont Xehanort s'emparait, elles ne semblaient juste plus capable d'écouter leur raison. C'était comme si Xehanort avait fait quelque à leurs esprits, ainsi qu'à leurs cœurs. Ou peut-être que ce n'était simplement qu'un effet secondaire quand le coeur de quelqu'un d'autre se fourrait dans le votre.

Alors, comment Sora faisait-il pour ne pas devenir fou, en gardant une identité unique ? A travers les années, il avait contenu bien plus de cœurs à l'intérieur de lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Et pourtant, il était toujours lui-même, toujours Sora.

Peut-être que sa volonté à les protéger était ce qui le rendait différent. Oui, ça devait être ça. Xehanort ne demandait jamais la permission, alors que Sora la donnait toujours.

Riku jeta un œil à Milo. Il se combattait toujours contre Even, mais ils s'étaient tous les deux mêlés dans un débat passionné à propos... Des recherches d'Even ? Riku n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'attaques physiques, et c'était tant mieux. Riku entendait des bribes de leur conversation alors qu'il continuait à se battre contre sa réplique.

« Donc tu es le sale petit furet qui m'a volé mes recherches ! » cria Even, en projetant un cristal de glace que Milo évita de justesse.

« Je ne les ai pas volées ! Riku me les a données ! Je pensais qu'il en avait la permission- »

« Absolument pas ! E tu oses t'appeler un homme de sciences ! » souffla Even. Il percuta son bouclier contre Milo, qui s'envola à cause du choc. « Personne ne respecte donc les éthiques de nos jours ? »

Milo ramassa ses lunettes qui étaient tombées et les replaça sur son visage. « Les é-éthiques ? _Éthiques ?_ Tu faisais des recherches pour savoir comment utiliser des machines pour créer des humains artificiels ! Et ce n'est pas tout, tu l'as finalement fais ! Tu as fais des copies de certaines personnes sans même leur demander la permission ! Ne me parle pas d'éthiques ! »

Riku jeta un œil à Kida. Elle avait profité de la distraction que lui procurait Milo et lui-même pour se rapprocher du Coeur d'Atlantide. Ressentant la menace imminente, des lumières bleues en émanaient et scannaient la zone, avant de toutes se concentrer sur elle. Ses yeux brillèrent, et le cristal autour de son cou se faisait attirer vers le Coeur.

« Riku, ne la laisse pas aller dans la lumière ! » Even envoya un sortilège de Blizzard qui frappa la jambe de Kida, la congelant sur place. Milo frappa Even en plein visage, et ils s'affalèrent tous les deux.

La lance de Kida tomba à terre, et Néo Riku prit cette fenêtre d'opportunité. Riku l'attrapa, mais pas avant qu'il ne puisse envoyer une boule d'énergie sombre dans la direction de Kida, rentrant en collision à pleine force avec son cristal. Les ténèbres se propagèrent dans le cristal, lui donnant une couleur noire. D'abord les lumières devinrent noires, ensuite les bouches et les yeux des masques au-dessus d'eux et enfin, tous leurs cristaux.

Milo regarda son cristal et le Coeur d'Atlantide. « Les Ténèbres sont en train de corrompre les cristaux ! Vite, retirez-les avant qu'ils- »

Il était trop tard. Les ténèbres avaient atteins le Coeur d'Atlantide, ses vrilles d'encre serpentant dans la flamme bleue. Kida arracha le cristal autour de son cou et tenta de le détruire, mais rien ne réussit. Les masques, animés par un pouvoir surnaturel, tournaient lentement dans leur direction. Riku n'aimait pas la manière menaçante avec laquelle leurs yeux noirs les regardaient.

« Bon travail, Riku. Notre tâche ici est terminée. » dit Even. « Nous pourrons revenir plus tard, quand les choses seront moins désordonnées. »

Néo Riku ricana et invoqua un Corridor des Ténèbres. Lui et Even disparurent avant que Riku ne puisse les arrêter. Cela valait mieux leur priorité numéro un était à présent de sauver le Coeur d'Atlantide, si c'était seulement possible. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'Even et sa réplique avait laissé des Sans-Coeurs dans leur sillage.

Le regard de Kida était sauvage alors qu'elle empalait quelques Sans-Coeurs avec sa lance. « Nous pourrions utiliser les Ketaks, mais je ne sais pas si ils vont marcher, maintenant que les cristaux ont été corrompus ! »

La corruption se propageait. Bientôt, elle recouvrirait tout le Coeur. Il devait penser à quelque chose, et vite.

« Riku,vite ! Est-ce que tu connais une magie qui permet de voler ? » demanda Milo, frappant un Sans-Coeur avec un rocher.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire de bien alors qu'on ne sait même pas comment arrêter la corruption ? »

Les masques projetaient des rayons de magie noire. Ils s'étaient séparés, la caverne entière devenant un véritable champ de mine alors qu'ils évitaient rayon de ténèbres après rayon de ténèbres, en plus de se faire attaquer par la horde de Sans-Coeurs. Riku pouvait contenir des Sans-Coeurs, mais le Coeur corrompu d'un monde ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 _Kairi, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois ici avec nous. Tu aurais pu arrêté tout ceci en quelques secondes, vu ce que tu as réussi à faire à Vanitas._

Un groupe de Sans-Coeurs plongea d'un coup sur Milo. Kida fonça à sa rescousse. Riku tenta de faire apparaître une barrière autour du Coeur pour le protéger un peu plus longtemps quand-

BOOM. De la lumière remplit la caverne et se répercuta sur les murs. Riku se protégea le visage alors que cette lumière aspira les Sans-Coeurs et engloutit les masques et le Coeur. Quand il pu enfin voir à nouveau, les yeux et bouches des masques avaient repris leur couleur bleue. Les ténèbres à l'intérieur des cristaux disparurent petit à petit, jusqu'à ne plus être visible.

« Je me disais que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un coup de main. » dit Mickey, baissant sa Keyblade. Kida et Milo le regardèrent, bouche bée. « Riku, tu voudrais bien montrer à Lea comment fermer la serrure d'un monde ? Je pense que Kida pourra se charger seule du reste des Sans-Coeurs. »

Riku hocha la tête. Milo se rétablit suffisamment du choc pour donner son cristal à Kida, et ils la regardèrent tous avec admiration alors qu'elle flottait vers le Coeur d'Atlantide. Les masques se mettaient de côté à son passage, et la flamme bleue l'enveloppa de sa lumière ardente. Riku la fixa, pétrifié, alors qu'elle se transformait en un cristal vivant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de si beau, de si hypnotisant. Elle flotta jusqu'à eux dans une étrange, envoûtante danse, et Riku était estomaqué. Il était au courant de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir, mais c'était une chose de le savoir, et s'en était une autre de le voir.

Elle prit Milo par la main, et ensemble, ils volèrent vers la ville. Mickey invoqua son Ketak et les suivit. Leur départ avait révélé la localisation de la Serrure, flottant à l'endroit où le Coeur s'était trouvé. Riku montra à Lea quoi faire, et ensemble, la refermèrent, assurant ainsi la sécurité d'Atlantide. Ensuite, Lea sourit, un geste qui fit lever le sourcil à Riku.

« Quoi ? Ça fait du bien d'être un héros. » dit Lea.

« Ouais. » Riku éclaircit sa gorge, son regard se baissant au niveau de ses chaussures. « Écoute, Lea, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fais à Roxas. »

Lea laissa sa Keyblade disparaître. « Je sais. Tu essayais juste d'aider Sora. Je l'ai bien compris. J'aurais fais la même chose pour Roxas. »

« Ouais, mais ça ne pardonne pas pour autant ce que j'ai fais. Si Sora avait dû s'en occuper, il aurait- »

Lea rigola. « Et bien, tu n'es pas Sora, tout comme je ne le suis pas. Mais tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour nous deux m'a une fois dis quelque chose. Elle disait que tu ne peux pas changer le passé, mais ton avenir est toujours ouvert. C'est quelque chose avec quoi j'essaye de vivre depuis lors. Et ça a plutôt bien marché jusqu'à maintenant. »

Riku sourit. « Ouais, m'en parle pas. Ce sont des mots plutôt sage avec lesquels vivre. »

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la caverne. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux deux. Ils n'étaient pas encore des amis, mais ils n'étaient plus en conflit. Alors qu'ils regardaient Kida invoquer les gardiens de la ville pour mettre fin à la menace des Sans-Coeurs une bonne fois pour toute, Riku comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Pas une amitié, peut-être même pas de l'affection mais un petit, tout petit sentiment de confiance.

* * *

« Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas pouvoir rester ? » demanda Kida. Elle et Milo s'étaient une fois de plus vêtis de leurs tenues royales pour le départ de Riku, Mickey et Lea. Leurs hôtes royaux avaient déjà festoyé à souhait, en plus de leur avoir organisés une grande cérémonie, et Riku avait le sentiment que s'ils restaient plus longtemps, ce serait profiter de leur hospitalité.

« Désolé, Kida, mais nous devons aider nos autres amis. » répondit Mickey.

« Je comprends. » Elle se retourna vers Milo, qui leur confia un certain nombre de livres bien attachés ensemble, remplis de notes méticuleuses sur chaque pages. Est-ce que ça lui avait vraiment seulement prit deux semaines ? Le volume de tout ce matériel était plutôt impressionnant. Riku lui exprima sa stupéfaction, et Milo renifla et bomba son torse.

Kida roula des yeux et rit, bousculant Milo de manière espiègle. « Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Milo. »

Il sourit et murmura quelque chose dans son oreille, gagnant une autre coup de coude espiègle. Il éclaircit ensuite sa gorge et dit, « Voici les traductions. Je dois l'avouer, certaines des choses écrites dans ce livre étaient fascinantes. La technologie requise est même bien au-delà de ce que les Atlantes possèdent maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que des machines pouvaient créer des corps humains ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je me sois fais des notes pour moi-même. »

« Pas du tout. » dit Riku. « Vous les avez bien méritées. »

Milo acquiesça, puis son expression devint sérieuse. « Vous... vous n'utiliserez pas les recherches comme l'a fait Even, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lea secoua sa tête. « Nope. Nous essayons juste de sauver nos amis, et nous pensons que ces recherches peuvent nous aider. Ils ont perdu leurs corps et en ont besoin de nouveaux. »

Milo soupira de soulagement. « Oh, pfiou. Alors je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances. Mais je me demande bien comment il est possible de perdre son corps mais de toujours être en vie. »

Riku, Mickey et Lea échangèrent des regards. « C'est une longue histoire. » dit Mickey.

« Et bien, vous n'aurez cas revenir et me raconter tous ça la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, alors. » Milo se tourna vers Kida, elle sourit et s'adressa à eux.

« Vous serez toujours les bienvenus. S'il-vous plaît, revenez nous voir. » Ils étaient sur le point de lui rendre leurs cristaux quand elle secoua la tête. « Non. Nous voulons que vous les gardiez. Ils vous guideront vers nous, au cas où vous auriez besoin de notre assistance. Nous avons une grande dette envers vous. »

« Et en plus, nous aurons aussi peut-être à nouveau besoin de votre aide un jour. » ajouta Milo. « Et si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais lire plus de recherches sur votre monde. »

Oups, ils étaient grillés. Ils s'échangèrent tous les trois des regards coupables alors que Milo donnait un coup de coude à Kida. « Tu vois Kida ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ? »

« Oui Milo, je sais. Leurs vêtements sont étranges et leur technologie surpasse la nôtre. Il n'était pas difficile de rassembler les pièces du puzzle à partir de ça. »

« Et bien, vous vous trompez sur une chose. Nous ne venons pas d'un autre monde, mais de trois mondes différents. » dit Lea. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, aussi larges que des soucoupes à cette information.

« Trois ? » demanda Milo. Il ajusta ses lunettes et dévisagea Lea, comme pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Et nos mondes ne sont pas les seuls. Il y en a bien plus. » ajouta Riku. Ça ne servait plus à rien de le garder secret, après tous.

Milo sautait presque sur les murs. « T-tu as entendu ça, Kida ? Peut-être que mes jours d'exploration ne sont pas terminés après tous ! » Il la souleva et la fit tourner avec lui. Elle rit et lui fit un baisé sur la joue avant de retourner à leurs invités une dernière fois.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est toujours comme ça quand il est excité. Comme un enfant dans un magasin de sucrerie. » Elle lui donna un autre baisé, et ils parlèrent ensemble de tous les endroits où ils pourraient aller, des choses qu'ils pourraient voir et faire.

Riku, Mickey et Lea promirent de revenir les visiter et de ramener des documents pour Milo. Mais le temps des adieux était finalement arrivé. Lea grimpa dans le Vaisseau Gummi, et les deux autres le suivirent. Alors que les portes se fermaient, Riku agita sa main en signe d'au revoir à Kida une dernière fois. Quand il se tourna vers Mickey et Lea, il ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer ses inquiétudes à voix haute.

« Et si ils parvenaient à trouver un moyen pour voyager vers les autres mondes ? »

De tels voyages étaient réservés aux manieurs de Keyblade, et il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça lui faisait de savoir que des gens normaux pourraient s'y mettre. Kida était une combattante incroyable, et Milo n'était pas trop mal lui-même, mais le seul moyen sûr pour eux de se protéger était d'avoir leurs propres Keyblades.

« Et bien, si qui que ce soit devait découvrir comment voyager d'un monde à l'autre sans Keyblade, j'aimerais que Milo et Kida soient les premiers. » dit Mickey. « Nous pourrions avoir besoin de plus de gens comme eux pour nous aider. »

« Ouais. » Des personnes bienveillantes et gentilles, pas parce qu'elles devaient l'être, mais parce qu'elles voulaient l'être. Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ils lui rappelaient Sora et Kairi d'une certaine façon. C'était pour ça qu'il était ami avec eux en premier lieu, et il était prêt a protéger cette bonté, peu importe quoi. C'était son devoir de la protéger, de les protéger.

Mais de telles pensées pouvaient attendre. Ils avaient finalement les recherches d'Even sous la main, et il était temps pour eux de les ramener au Château Disney. Ansem le Sage les y attendait. Tout comme les cœurs des deux personnes dont ils avaient encore besoin pour réussir.

 _Cette histoire est à la base écrite par PhoenixDowner (lien vers sa page sur AO3 : /users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner)._

 _Je l'ai traduite et écrite avec sa permission !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : La Nécropole des Keyblades**

La Nécropole des Keyblades était exactement le genre d'endroit que Kairi avait imaginé. Dans toutes les directions, il n'y avait rien à part de la terre rougeâtre et brunâtre, la poussière qui en émanait était emportée par le vent en nuages de rafales qui bouchaient son nez et sa gorge et faisaient pleurer ses yeux. De temps en temps, ils croisaient un affleurement saillant ou un ravin asséché, alors qu'ils continuaient vers les falaises au loin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sora. Il y avait une élégance et une grâce naturelle à la façon dont il se portait, quelque chose qui était devenu spécialement apparent après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à se battre à ses côtés. Son capuchon était remonté sur ses cheveux bruns hérissés dans une tentative de protéger son cou du soleil brûlant. Quand elle attrapa sa main, il emmêla leurs doigts ensemble, et sourit.

Il n'était pas son seul compagnon. A sa droite marchaient Donald et Dingo, et devant elle, Aqua menait le petit groupe.

Pour Aqua, cet endroit lui rappelait des souvenirs amers. C'était ici que son ami Ventus était tombé dans un profond sommeil, et ici que Terra avait perdu le contrôle de son corps et son coeur. Alors que le premier avait été sauvé et était actuellement en train de s'entraîner avec Merlin pour reprendre ses forces, le second était toujours prisonnier de Xehanort. C'était pour lui qu'ils étaient venus aujourd'hui. Kairi espérait qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, qui pourrait l'aider.

A présent, ils avaient atteins la zone de la Nécropole des Keyblades qui lui avait donné son nom. D'innombrables Keyblades étaient coincées dans une position horizontale dans le sol stérile, mémoriaux silencieux à leurs propriétaires décédés. A la vue d'un tel spectacle, un frémissement parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Kairi. La souffrance et la mort étaient palpables dans cet endroit, testament d'un conflit horrible qui avait eu lieu ici il y a bien longtemps. Elle marcha plus près de Sora, tenant sa main fermement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à proximité d'une paire de Keyblades qui la firent s'arrêter net.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda Sora. Elle s'agenouilla à côté des deux Keyblades, passant sa main sur le métal rouillé. Elles étaient toutes les deux bleues avec des symboles d'éclairs.

« Aqua Shock et Aqua Strike. » Elle regarda Sora, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. « J'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'elles dans un des livres de Merlin. Les manieurs étaient jumeaux. »

Le visage de Sora s'assombrit. Il était facile de perdre conscience du fait que chacune de ces Keyblades appartenaient autre fois à quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec des espoirs, des rêves et un futur, jusqu'à ce que chacune leurs vies s'éteignent. Kairi était reconnaissante envers Merlin de lui avoir fait lire son encyclopédie, si cela signifiait que les gens morts ici ne seraient pas oubliés. Mais elle craignait aussi de croiser plus de Keyblade qu'elle pourrait reconnaître.

Ils continuèrent, recherchant l'endroit où Terra et Xehanort s'étaient affrontés.

« Attendez un peu, cet endroit m'a l'air familier. » dit Sora. Ils avaient atteins une zone ouverte entourée de roches instables.

« Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? » Donald lui lança un regard pas du tout impressionné, et Sora bouda.

« Je pensais que c'était juste mon imagination ! »

« J'avais aussi la sensation que nous étions déjà venus ici avant. » dit Dingo.

Aqua s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux. « Vous êtes déjà venus ? Quand ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Sora, Donald et Dingo se regardèrent, la même peur se retrouvant dans leur regards.

« Il y avait ce portail qui s'était ouvert dans le château du Roi. » commença Dingo.

« On est passé au travers pour voir ce qui se passerait. » continua Donald.

« Il nous a ramené ici, et on s'est alors soudainement fait attaqué par cette armure qui était sortie de nulle part. Elle pensait que j'étais Xehanort. » murmura Sora, toujours un peu amer de cette comparaison.

« Une armure ?! A quoi ressemblait-elle ? » demanda Aqua.

Dingo se frotta le menton. « Et bien, elle était rouge et dorée. »

« Ouais, et elle avait une Keyblade. » Les yeux de Sora s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait à quelle conclusion logique le menait ce raisonnement. « Attends, c'était Terra ?! »

« Kwak ! »

« Il avait mentionné Aqua et Ventus. » pointa Dingo. « Et il avait une plutôt grande rancune envers Xehanort. »

« Où ? Où l'as-tu vu ? » Aqua mis ses mains sur les épaules de Sora et chercha son regard pour des réponses.

« C'était par ici. » répondit Sora.

Elle demanda ce qui s'était passé, et Donald et Dingo expliquèrent qu'après le combat, l'armure mystérieuse les avait laissés et s'était agenouillée au sol.

« Peut-être qu'il est toujours ici. » suggéra Kairi. La possibilité était à la fois excitante et troublante, et ils prirent tous un moment pour se préparer à un potentiel combat. Aqua enfila son armure, et tous les autres invoquèrent leurs armes. Ils fouillèrent la zone, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ils étaient sur le point de partir vers une autre zone, quand une voix railleuse les interrompit.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » Leur petit groupe se retourna pour faire face à celui qui s'adressait à eux.

« Luxord ?! » s'exclama Sora, choqué de son apparition soudaine. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait disparu, et de la main de Sora lui-même. Et pourtant il se trouvait bien là, tenant un jeu de cartes dans ses mains, mélangeant celles-ci d'une main à l'autre aisément.

« Sora, regarde ! Ses yeux ! » Kairi les pointa. Ils étaient d'un jaune maladif. Et il n'était pas seul. Un garçon, revêtit d'une armure rouge et noire, était debout à côté de lui, ses cheveux hérissés et ses yeux dorés reflétant ceux de Sora comme à travers un miroir sombre. A sa suite se trouvait Xigbar, arborant le même cache-oeil que d'habitude.

Sora fit bouclier avec son corps devant Kairi, et Donald et Dingo coururent vers Luxord. Il leur envoya une carte, mais ils l'évitèrent facilement et ripostèrent. Le paquet dans sa main lui échappa, des cartes s'éparpillant partout.

Aqua se chargeait de Xigbar. Elle tira dans sa direction une puissante explosion de magie, qu'il évita en se retournant. Il décocha salve après salve de tires vers Aqua. Elle les évitait en enchaînant une série de roues. Kairi et Sora se joignirent pour combattre Vanitas ensemble, mais il se téléportait si rapidement qu'il était difficile de suivre où il se trouvait.

C'était le chaos absolu, et dans le grabuge, Kairi ne remarqua que trop tard la carte que Luxord lui avait envoyée. Elle était prisonnière à l'intérieur d'une sorte de royaume obscur où ses cartes envoyaient ses adversaires. Et elle n'était pas seule. Un rire terrifiant produit par une version distordue de la voix de Sora venait de derrière elle.

« Salut, Kairi. Ça faisait longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Kairi. « Je t'ai vaincu une fois, et je pourrai le refaire. » Elle rassembla son énergie pour faire une attaque de magie blanche.

Vanitas claqua sa langue. « Ne sais-tu donc pas ce qui se passe quand un coeur de lumière pure et un coeur de ténèbres pures s'affrontent ? »

« Je ne m'en inquiète pas. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus, j'ai gagné. »

« C'est parce que je n'essayais pas de former la X-blade. Cette fois-ci, les choses sont différentes. »

Kairi s'arrêta. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Xehanort m'a dit que je pouvais faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour te capturer. » Vanitas sourit en sachant ce que ça impliquait. « Si cela signifie que nous pouvons former une X-blade, je suppose que c'est dommage pour toi. Je suis sûr que Xehanort pourra nous faire revenir à notre état normal quand le temps sera venu. »

 _Est-il en train de mentir ? Il doit être en train de mentir ! Si je ne peux pas utiliser de magie blanche, alors comment puis-je gagner ? C'était la clé pour le vaincre la dernière fois ! Mais je ne veux pas former une sorte de X-blade... Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver !_

C'était un trop gros risque. Se battre en soit était déjà trop risqué, mais si ce qu'il disait était la vérité, utiliser sa lumière contre ses ténèbres lui garantissait d'être capturée.

Génial. Elle était fichue, qu'elle se batte ou non. Vanitas se précipita sur elle. Elle fit apparaître une barrière de protection autour d'elle. Ça ne comptait pas comme un affrontement, n'est-ce pas ? Ses attaques rebondissaient sur sa barrière, mais elle ne tenta rien pour le frapper.

« Tu ne vas pas te défendre ? Quoi, tu as peur ? »

 _Ignore-le. Cherche un moyen de t'en sortir. Si je suis vraiment à l'intérieur d'une carte, les autres chercheront un moyen de me libérer. Fais-leur gagner du temps._

Oui, c'était exactement ça. Peut-être... essayer de le faire parler ? Mais à propos de quoi ? Il utilisera tout ce qu'elle dira sur Sora contre elle. Parler de Xehanort ne semblait pas non plus être une bonne idée.

Et pourquoi pas Ventus ? Elle avait entendu l'histoire du point de vue de Ven, peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de demander la version de Vanitas. Ven haïssait Vanitas, et peut-être que c'était le cas dans l'autre sens aussi. Quelle était la chose la plus dangereuse qu'elle pouvait dire ?

« Tu sais, toi et Ven n'êtes pas si différents. »

Il chargea, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de parer son attaque. « Ne me compare pas à cette mauviette inutile ! » Il se téléporta derrière elle. Sa barrière la protégea encore une fois juste à temps. Kairi ressentit une once de triomphe. Elle avait finalement trouvé le point faible de Vanitas.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il est ton autre moitié après tout. »

« La moitié la plus faible ! » Elle bloqua aisément son attaque suivante. Il devenait émotionnel, et cela signifiait que sa façon de combattre devenait hasardeuse et téméraire.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il a brisé son propre coeur pour t'arrêter. Je ne qualifierais pas ça de faible. »

« La ferme ! » Ses yeux flamboyaient. Kairi se demanda jusqu'où elle pourrait le pousser. Il était sur le point de devenir fou, et elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ce cas.

« Pourquoi le détestes-tu tant ? » C'était une question honnête, vraiment. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Ven détestait Vanitas, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Vanitas détestait Ven. Être « faible » ne semblait pas être une véritable raison. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus profond.

Elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand il lui répondit honnêtement. « Parce qu'il... il a eu tout ce que j'aurais dû avoir ! »

« Tu es jaloux. » C'était vrai. Elle le sut dès que les mots avaient quittés sa bouche. Les regards de choc et ensuite de colère qui passèrent sur son visage ne firent que le confirmer.

« Non ! Je- »

« Tu l'as dis toi-même. Il a obtenu tous ce que tu voulais. Une maison. Une famille. De l'amour. »

« La ferme ! »

Kairi l'avait, et elle le savait. Il rentrait dans sa phase berserk. Elle attendait, sa barrière installée, qu'il se calme ou qu'un de ses amis la libère de cette carte.

Oups. Il l'avait atteint, pendant la seconde avant qu'elle avait prise pour relever sa barrière entre deux attaques. Elle s'envola sous le choc. Il la frappa encore alors qu'elle était en plein air, encore et encore et encore. Elle tomba à terre douloureusement.

Quand elle parvint à se relever, il attrapa son menton, la forçant à le regarder. Elle leva sa Keyblade, mais des orbes noires frappèrent Vanitas avant qu'elle ne puisse se riposter.

« Riku ? »

« En es-tu vraiment sûre ? » Vanitas sourit, et Kairi su que quelque chose allait terriblement mal.

« Sora ? » Une profonde terreur l'envahit. Elle se tourna lentement, craignant le pire. La créature qui se trouvait devant elle n'était plus Sora. De minces volutes de ténèbres émanaient de sa forme noire encre, et ses yeux jaunes la fixaient.

Elle l'observait aussi, mais avec horreur et confusion. Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis qu'il était venu la sauvée. Son Sans-Coeur n'était qu'une Ombre a l'époque. Maintenant, il avait taille humaine, et possédait la même forme que Sora.

 _Est-ce que ça signifie... que les ténèbres dans son coeur sont en train de grandir ?_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la créature fit un bond en avant vers Vanitas. Kairi la regardait déchirer la peau du visage de Vanitas, ses griffes laissant de terribles entailles qui faisaient pousser des cris à ce dernier.

Ce flash de colère qui était passé dans les yeux de Sora, lorsqu'ils parlaient de Vanitas – elle avait évité d'en discuter avec lui, pensant que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais maintenant, elle réalisait son erreur. Il avait dû entasser tout ses sentiments à l'intérieur de lui, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les contenir et se transformer en ce monstre qu'il était à présent.

« Sora, arrête ! » cria Kairi. « Tu n'es pas toi-même ! » Elle mit alors sa main sur sa bouche. Elle avait tort. Il était bien lui-même. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger, et il avait simplement dépasser sa limite. « Sora, on ne peut pas se battre contre lui comme ça ! C'est mal ! »

Il l'ignora, et avec chaque nouveau cri de douleur de Vanitas, elle s'inquiéta de plus en plus pour la vie de ce dernier et la santé mental de Sora. Vanitas était un talentueux manieur de Keyblade, mais Sora avait perdu toute sa retenue. Il s'était transformé en un monstre vicieux, et Vanitas n'avait aucune chance de l'arrêter. C'était à Kairi de s'en charger. Elle devait faire vite. Même si Vanitas avait fait des choses horribles, ça ne lui paraissait pas correcte que Sora le détruise comme ça.

 _Je ne peux pas utiliser la lumière. Je ne ferai que blesser Vanitas d'avantage._

Elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser. Elle utilisa un sort de vent pour se donner un élan maximum, et s'envola dans les airs. Elle rentra en collision avec Vanitas et l'entoura fermement avec ses bras alors qu'ils s'écartaient du chemin. Sora ne pouvait pas être résonné pour le moment, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'il ne la blesse accidentellement dans cet état. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle plaça une barrière autour d'eux qui garderait Sora à l'écart pour le moment, et se tourna vers Vanitas. Un regard de pure choc et confusion était dans ses yeux, sa bouche restant grande ouverte. Du sang suintait des blessures que Sora lui avait faites, et elle s'occupa d'abord de soigner celles qui paraissaient les plus graves. Elles disparurent, une à une, alors qu'elle utilisait sa magie sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » siffla-t-il. « Je suis ton ennemi. »

« Ne te fais pas d'idées. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. »

Une ombre assombrit l'expression de Vanitas. « Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, si j'en avais l'envie. »

« Oui, mais Sora t'attraperait directement après. » Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, Sora frappa la barrière. Kairi la remania, juste pour être sûre qu'elle tiendrait. Elle le regarda tristement et soupira. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Vanitas. « Maintenant, tais-toi et ne bouge pas. » Elle inclina son menton pour voir les marques de griffes sur son cou. Il frissonna à son contact, se dégageant de sa main.

« Relax, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Elle tourna son visage pour voir ses joues afin de trouver toutes les entailles, et cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était frappée par la vulnérabilité qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Il était vraiment différent du Vanitas qu'elle avait combattu auparavant. Il ressemblait à un enfant effrayé, perdu. Kairi se demanda si, après sa séparation de Ventus, qui que ce soit lui avait jamais montré de l'affection, de l'amour. Si Xehanort l'avait élevé, elle en doutait grandement.

Un frémissement la parcouru. _Suis-je vraiment en train de ressentir de la pitié pour lui ?_ Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas devenu un psychopathe pareil si qui que ce soit avait pris la peine de lui apprendre. Il était la moitié de la personne que Ventus était autrefois, n'est-ce pas ? Et Ven était si gentil et intentionné. Il avait protégé Sora et l'avait aidé à devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il devait rester une part de cette personnalité en Vanitas.

Quand elle eut enfin terminé, elle baissa la barrière et se leva. Elle devait calmer Sora avant de finir de s'occuper de Vanitas. Il était en train de se blesser lui-même maintenant. Un affreux sentiment la submergea, alors qu'elle réalisait que ses grognements auraient été des cris si il avait été capable de les faire.

« Sora, » dit-elle doucement, avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il se tourna et fuit sur ses quatre « pattes ». Elle utilisa la magie qu'Aqua lui avait apprise pour arrêter sa progression. Il crissa, mais avant qu'il puisse réessayer de s'enfuir, elle le plaqua et l'enveloppa dans son étreinte. « Reviens à moi. » murmura-t-elle. Elle n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Il était, et il serait toujours Sora.

Il y eut un vif flache de lumière, et la froide et sombre créature dans ses bras se retransforma en son état légitime.

« Kairi, je suis désolé. » dit-il d'une voix étouffée. « J'aurais pu te blesser- je ne voulais pas- »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai arrêté. » Elle se pencha sur son épaule,le martèlement frénétique de ses battements de son coeur contre sa joue, et elle lui demanda de se calmer. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle, et elle ferma ses yeux et soupira.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Vanitas observait la scène suivante avec confusion. D'abord, Kairi avait empêché Sora de le blesser plus. Ensuite, elle l'avait soigné et avait retransformé Sora en humain. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? De quel côté était-elle ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait que les regarder avec confusion, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il toucha sa joue. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon. Pas depuis sa séparation de Ventus. Les seuls contacts physiques qu'il avait eu depuis lors venaient tous des mains de personnes qui tentaient de le tuer. A quoi ça ressemblerait, de faire un câlin à quelqu'un, comme le faisaient Sora et Kairi ? De tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un qui voulait être là, serré dans son étreinte ?

Ça devrait être lui. Ça devrait être lui qui la tenait dans ses bras. Encore une fois, on lui retirait ce qui lui appartenait de droit. La colère le submergea, créant ainsi une nouvelle vague de Nescients. Il sauta sur ses pieds et chargea.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Sora qui le regardait avec pitié. Les yeux de Kairi étaient en flamme alors qu'elle lançait un nouveau sort de protection autour d'eux. Son corps faisait bouclier à celui de Sora, ses bras grands ouverts.

« Si tu oses ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur Sora, je te finirai moi-même ! » cracha-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu lui as fais ! »

Vanitas fit halte. Une sensation désagréable remplit son coeur, le genre de sensation qu'il avait expérimenté seulement un certain nombre de fois auparavant. Il ne pensait pas avoir beaucoup de chance en se battant contre Kairi et Sora en même temps. Pas quand elle était si énervée.

« Kairi, » dit Sora doucement. Il mit une main sur son épaule.

« Il en était amusé ! Il se vantait de t'avoir blessé ! »

« Je sais. »

« Et maintenant, il nous attaque juste après que je t'aie empêché de le détruire ! Après que je l'aie soigné ! Je pensais qu'il pouvait tout de même y avoir du bon en lui, mais-»

Elle fit disparaître la barrière. Vanitas se prépara à recevoir son attaque, mais Sora l'avait attrapée fermement par la taille avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle, lutant avec acharnement contre lui. Il grimaçait mais tenait bon.

« Ne te méprends pas. Nous allons quand même nous occuper de lui, mais ensemble. »

Pas bon pas bon pas bon.

« Mais il m'a dit... que si je me battais contre lui, nous formerions la X-blade- »

« Alors c'est une bonne chose que je sois aussi là. Allez, Kairi, comme à l'entraînement. » Sora attrapa sa main et se transforma. Une poussée d'énergie traversa ses vêtements, devenant violets avec une vague de violet foncé. Ensemble, lui et Kairi chargèrent. Son style de combat avait changé, toutes ses attaques comportant de la lumière.

Alors que des orbes lumineuses frappaient des Nescients de tous côtés, Vanitas savait qu'il devait fuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par la lumière, par ce qui lui manquait. Sora et Kairi se battaient ensemble dans une ravissante danse, comme si ils étaient deux moitiés d'une même personne. Sora l'envoya dans les airs, et elle frappa le Nescient le plus proche avant de se repousser avec ses pieds, virevoltant dans les airs, et atterrissant dans les bras de Sora.

Avec chaque Nescient qu'ils détruisaient, Vanitas ressentait une vive douleur dans son coeur. Il se défendait assez bien,mais alors qu'ils éliminaient vague après vague de ses Nescients, Vanitas se doutait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent à le vaincre. Il arrêta d'invoquer des Nescients. Ce serait moins douloureux pour lui, mais ça signifiait qu'ils s'attaqueraient directement à lui maintenant.

Mais soudainement, quelque chose se passa. Le domaine dans lequel ils se trouvaient se dissipa, les renvoyant à la Nécropole des Keyblades.

* * *

« Vous voilà ! » dit Donald. Il baissa son bâton magique, qu'il avait précédemment pointé vers la carte dans sa main. Dingo était toujours en plein combat avec Xigbar, et Aqua se tenait debout devant Luxord, sa Keyblade à quelques centimètres du visage de ce dernier.

Il gloussa. « Tu es une plutôt bonne combattante. J'aime ça chez une femme. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de notre présence. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Sora.

« Il y a quelque chose que Xehanort recherche. »

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Luxord pointa son doigt derrière eux. « Ça. » Une armure immense venait d'apparaître. Elle était debout, soulevant sa Keyblade du sol et se plaçant en position de combat. Sora devint tout pâle en l'apercevant.

« Mes excuses, » continua Luxord, « mais je devais vous utiliser comme appât. »

Aqua retira son casque, ses yeux grands ouverts. « Terra ? »

 _Cette histoire est à la base écrite par PhoenixDowner (lien vers sa page sur AO3 : /users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner)._

 _Je l'ai traduite et écrite avec sa permission !_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Sentiment Persistant**

Sora et Kairi bloquait le chemin de Luxord, essayant de gagner un peu de temps pour Aqua. Vanitas avait disparu du champ de bataille, et Donald et Dingo étaient toujours en plein combat contre Xigbar.

L'armure parla. Sa voix était effrayante et métallique, et Kairi frissonna en l'entendant. Est-ce que cette chose pouvait vraiment être tout ce qui restait de Terra ?

« Aqua... »

« C'est vraiment toi ! »

L'armure tourna son regard dans leur direction. « Xehanort... »

« Kairi ! » Sora attrapa Kairi et sauta hors du chemin. Ils atterrirent pas très loin , jetant un coup d'oeuil aux alentours pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait. Une chose était sûre, l'armure de Terra avait attaqué Luxord. Et il était à présent clair que Luxord ne faisait pas le poids face à la rage de ce dernier. Il fit la chose la plus sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, disparaissant à travers un nuage de ténèbres tourbillonnantes. Xigbar ne tarda pas à le suivre.

« Terra ? » lui redemanda Aqua d'une voix tremblante, une fois la poussière retombée au sol. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, avec précaution. Il regardait dans la direction de Sora et Kairi, et Sora recula et attrapa de nouveau Kairi, s'éloignant encore plus de Terra. Elle plaça une barrière autour d'eux dans le cas où il déciderait d'attaquer.

« Aqua, dis-lui que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre ! » dit Sora.

« Terra, écoute-moi ! Ce sont mes amis ! Sora a sauvé Ven, et Kairi- »

« Ven ? Où est... Ven ? »

Aqua chancela. « Il- il n'est pas ici. Il s'entraîne au Jardin Radieux. »

« Est-il en sécurité ? Et toi ? »

« Oui. » Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Vu qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle tenta d'approcher sa main de son visage. « Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle. L'armure se tourna encore, et Sora et Kairi craignirent le pire. Mais il les surprit tous en serrant Aqua dans ses bras.

« T-Terra ? »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tout est arrivé par ma faute. Aqua, je vous le jure à toi et à Ven, j'arrangerai les choses. »

Elle hésita un moment, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. « Je sais que tu le feras, mais nous aimerions t'aider. Sais-tu où ton coeur et ton corps se trouvent ? »

« Toujours sous le contrôle de Xehanort. »

Aqua le serra plus fort. « Sais-tu où il se trouve ? »

« S'approche... Il s'approche. » Aqua recula et le regarda. Donald et Dingo échangèrent des regards nerveux, et Sora attrapa la main de Kairi. « Mon corps et mon coeur sont avec lui...Comment ? Il voulait les garder à ton écart...Il avait peur que te revoir lui ferait perdre le contrôle sur moi. »

Luxord était de retour, et cette fois-ci avec encore plus de compagnons. Six personnes encapuchonnées étaient avec lui. Kairi et Sora invoquèrent leur Keyblades, et Donald et Dingo levèrent leurs armes, prêts pour le combat. Ça n'allait pas être un combat facile. Il était déjà difficile de se battre contre eux en un contre un.

Mais soudainement, Terra apparu, suivit de Xehanort, Ansem et Xemnas l'attrapèrent pour le garder en otage. Il se débattit violemment, mais il était inutile pour lui de se battre contre deux versions de lui-même simultanément.

« Terra ! » cria Aqua. Ses yeux étaient toujours jaunes et ses cheveux gris, mais il se tourna directement vers elle en entendant sa voix.

« Aqua ! Allez-vous en ! Vous êtes surpassés en nombre ! » Il grimaça, comme s'il lui était douloureux de parler.

« Non, je ne partirai pas ! Je ne vais pas encore t'abandonner ! » Elle chargea, l'imposante armure de Terra à sa suite. Sora et Kairi regardèrent l'armure tout faucher sur son passage, avant de se lancer à leur tour vers leurs ennemis.

 _Nous devons sauver Terra. Il le faut._ Ils n'avaient aucun plan en tête, et Kairi savait ,au fond d'elle, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Leur mission était de sauver Terra, ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire s'ils fuyaient.

« Hum, tout le monde ? » dit Dingo. « Peut-être qu'on devrait- »

Donald cria et joignit le combat. L'endroit tout entier c'était transformé en un champ de bataille chaotique. Kairi perdit Sora de vue alors qu'elle parait attaque après attaque, essayant elle-même d'en placer quelques-une. Sa magie de lumière était son seul avantage, et elle l'utilisait autant que possible. Mais elle ne pourrait pas garder ce rythme frénétique indéfiniment. Elle se fatiguerait, tôt ou tard.

« Kairi ! » Aqua attrapa sa main. Kairi lui prêta sa magie restante, ce qui permit à Aqua de créer ses chaînes les plus puissantes. Elles blessèrent tous les ennemis à portée, à l'exception de Xehanort, qui se battait contre l'armure de Terra. Aqua se démenait pour garder leurs ennemis attachés, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort.

« Emmenez-le ! Emmenez-le et partez ! » cria Aqua.

« Non, nous n'allons pas t'abandonner ! » Sora et Donald se joignirent pour lancer un puissant sort de Sommeil qui frappa tous leurs ennemis. Sauf Xehanort. Mince, est-ce que cet homme était immunisé contre tout ? Kairi s'élança grâce au bouclier de Dingo et attaqua une des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Inconscient ou non, le plus ils faisaient de dégâts, le mieux ce-

Xehanort frappa Aqua d'une explosion puissante. Elle s'étala au sol, ses chaînes disparaissant.

« C'en est assez ! » Il y eu un grand fracas, et tout le monde se retourna vers sa provenance. Terra se ré-assemblait enfin avec son armure. Ses yeux dorés flamboyèrent de fureur pendant un bref instant, avant que son casque ne recouvre son visage. Il tenait sa Keyblade dans une main, et celle de Xehanort dans l'autre.

C'est à ce moment que Kairi comprit la peur que Sora éprouvait envers lui. Il n'était pas le genre de personne que vous vouliez mettre en colère. Il utilisa les même chaînes dorées qu'Aqua pour créer une barrière, s'emprisonnant lui-même avec Xehanort et les autres membres de l'organisation.

« Tu me résistes encore ! » cria Xehanort. « Espèce d'imbécile! » Il envoya une vague d'énergie sombre vers Terra, qui la bloqua, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

« Aqua, je ne peux pas- je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas totalement parti de mon coeur. Vous devez partir, je ne pourrai pas le retenir plus longtemps- »

Aqua se souleva du sol et frappa la barrière. « Sora, dépêche-toi ! Connecte-toi à son coeur ! »

Sora n'hésita pas une seconde. Un flux de chaleur traversa Kairi alors que le coeur de Sora rentrait en contact avec le sien. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du coeur d'Aqua d'être connecté, et des souvenirs de Terra remplirent l'esprit de Kairi. Ils lui permirent de comprendre quel genre de personne était Terra, quand il n'était pas dans un état de rage extrême. Ou du moins, de quelle façon Aqua le voyait.

Il y avait un sentiment incomparable qui teintait les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà ressentit en entendant les histoires qu'Aqua lui racontait. Elle ne savait pas si Aqua partageait ce sentiment, mais Sora l'utilisait comme guide alors que son coeur recherchait celui de Terra.

Quand il le trouva enfin, Aqua s'exclama. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient étaient presque impénétrables, et progressaient petit à petit vers leurs cœurs, comme de longs doigts visqueux. Pour la suite, c'était à Kairi d'agir. Et si elle prenait trop de temps, Sora n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de briser la connexion pour les protéger.

Elle se concentra sur Sora et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Son coeur lui fit écho, et la lumière du coeur de Kairi traversa les différents liens avant d'atteindre celui de Terra, écartant ainsi suffisamment les ténèbres pour avoir une ouverture.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils avaient besoin de plus de lumière, de plus de temps.

Quelque chose les interrompit. _« Qu'est-ce donc ? Ça alors, quelle intéressante capacité tu as acquise, Sora. Ça te dérange que j'essaie ? »_

Une explosion de ténèbres se faufila vers eux, ne visant pas leurs corps, mais leurs cœurs et esprits. Kairi ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle attaque, mais elle comprit rapidement qui en était la cible. Elle contre-attaqua aussi vite que possible, mais cette magie était très puissante.

Elle se tourna pour regarder celui qui en était la source. « Laisse Sora tranquille ! » Mais Xehanort était impitoyable, et il ne payait aucune attention à Kairi.

 _Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps._ « Sora, brise la connexion ! »

S'il ne le faisait pas, Xehanort pourrait tenter de-

« Terra- »

Terra avait de plus en plus difficile à retenir Xehanort et tous les autres, et ses forces s'amenuisaient.

« Aqua, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas- »

« Terra ! Nous te sauverons, je te le promets ! »

Ça aurait été le moment idéal pour briser la connexion. Mais Sora ne répondait pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et distraits, comme si il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Et sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne réagit même pas quand Aqua posa sa main sur son bras.

 _Tu peux sauver Terra_ , dit Xehanort.

 _Comment ? Dis-le moi ! Que dois-je faire ?_ Elle entendait les réponses de Sora dans son esprit aussi clairement que s'il parlait à voix haute.

 _Tu le sais déjà. Ton esprit ne comprend peut-être pas, mais ton coeur oui._

« Sora! Arrête ! Nous devons te garder en sécurité ! » Aqua agitait sa main devant son visage, la panique augmentant clairement dans sa voix.

« Sora, brise la connexion ! » Kairi attrapa ses épaules. « Je... je ne peux pas retenir Xehanort plus- »

Pendant un bref instant, une étrange lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Sora. Mais elle disparue lorsqu'il se concentra sur elle.

« Xehanort, c'en est assez ! » dit-il, comme Terra avant lui, propageant une onde de lumière provenant de son coeur pour empêcher suffisamment longtemps les ténèbres de les atteindre alors qu'il brisait la connexion. « Allez, on doit sortir d'ici ! » cria-t-il. Kairi et lui filaient à une telle vitesse que cette dernière était prise de vertige. Donald et Dingo étaient juste derrière eux, mais pas Aqua.

« Sora, attends ! » prévint Kairi. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, se rendant enfin compte qu'Aqua ne les suivait pas.

« Terra, je suis désolée ! » cria Aqua.

« Aqua, vas-y ! Bientôt, je serai libre ! Je vous retrouverai toi et Ven, je te le promets ! »

Aqua joignit enfin les autres. Ils se retraitèrent ensemble vers le Vaisseau Gummi, Sora portant Kairi en effectuant de rapides et gracieux mouvements pour gagner du temps, et Aqua se déplaçant par téléportation.

Quand ils arrivèrent sains et saufs à l'intérieur, Sora donna un signe de tête à Donald, qui s'assit dans le siège du pilote et démarra les machines.

« Il était si proche. » murmura Aqua, sortant son porte-bonheur. Ses doigts se resserrèrent dessus, ses jointures devenant blanches et sa lèvre du bas tremblant alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Sora baissa la tête. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, il avait aussi besoin d'être réconforté, mais ce n'était pas le moment. En attendant, Kairi prit Aqua dans ses bras, reconnaissante quand elle remarqua que Dingo s'occupait gentiment de Sora.

« Je suis désolée. Si j'avais été plus forte, j'aurais pu me débarrasser de l'entièreté des ténèbres qui envahissaient son coeur. » murmura Kairi. Si elle avait eu plus de temps, elle aurait peut-être pu-

Aqua lui rendit son étreinte. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fais de ton mieux pour nous aider. C'était téméraire de ma part de nous faire rester aussi longtemps. Nous aurions dû partir dès la première fois que Terra nous l'a dis. Pardonne-moi, Kairi. »

« Ça va, je comprends. J'aurais fais la même chose si ça avait été Sora. » leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant un bref instant, mais Sora détourna vite son regard. Ok, il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un le réconforte. Il faisait son truc de « prétendre qu'il allait bien quand ce n'était pas du tout le cas ». Il s'était amélioré récemment, mais là il ratait complètement son jeu, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Quand il parla, sa voix était basse. « Aqua, nous allons tout faire pour le sauver. » Il y eu une étincelle de détermination dans son regard, et il serra ses poings. « Xehanort l'a depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. »

« Bien sûr que nous allons le sauver ! » dirent Donald et Dingo.

Aqua essuya les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. « Merci, vous êtes tous si gentils. Vous connaissez à peine Terra, et pourtant- »

« C'est ce que les amis font, Aqua. Tu es notre amie, donc ce n'est que naturel que nous t'aidions à récupérer Terra. » dit Sora. « Ce que je t'ai dis n'a pas changé. Je veux que toi, Terra et Ven soyez de nouveau réunis. Je trouverai un moyen d'y arriver, que ce soit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je te le promets. »

Aqua l'attrapa dans ses bras, et Sora recula légèrement, surpris par ce geste. Alors, son expression s'adoucit et il la serra dans ses bras à son tour. Kairi ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était toujours pas habitué aux câlins surprises, même après tout ce temps.

« Nous allons y arriver ensemble. » dit finalement Aqua, se retirant pour lui sourire. « Nous découvrirons comment le sauver. J'en suis persuadée. »

Il tenta lui aussi un sourire. « C'est vrai. Ensemble, nous pouvons tout accomplir. »

« Et en plus, » dit Dingo, « Je pense que Terra ne va pas tarder à se libérer par lui-même de Xehanort. Je parie que si nous lui laissons juste un peu plus de temps, la prochaine fois que nous essayerons de le sauver, nous réussirons ! »

« Ouais ! Vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand Terra a repris son armure ! J'aimerais vraiment pas être Xehanort. » dit Donald. Son commentaire avait réussi à soutirer un petit rire à toute la bande. Terra pouvait vraiment être terrifiant quand il était en colère.

Ils étaient à l'approche d'un monde, et Donald retourna donc son attention sur le pilotage. Sora disparu derrière le cockpit , et Kairi se demandait, tout en entortillant ses doigts dans son collier, si elle devait le suivre ou lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Aqua mit sa main sur son épaule. « Va lui parler. » murmura-t-elle. « Tout est sous contrôle. »

* * *

Sora était assis à côté de la grande fenêtre circulaire, en train de regarder les étoiles quand elle le trouva. Elle plaça une couverture sur ses épaules, et en prit une pour elle-même, avant de s'installer à côté de lui. S'il voulait parler, il le ferait. Le plus important, c'était qu'elle soit là pour lui.

« Désolé pour aujourd'hui. » dit-il enfin, se blottissant un peu plus dans sa couverture. « Je n'avais pas pris cette... cette _forme_ depuis longtemps. Mais voir Vanitas t'attaquer a suffit à- »

« Ça va. Tu voulais juste me protéger. Je sais que tu n'essayais pas de me blesser. »

« Oui, mais ça aurait pu arriver. »

« Ce qui explique que j'ai pensé à une excellente stratégie pour que ça n'arrive pas. » Elle sourit et donna un petit coup avec ses pieds dans sa chaussure. « Allez, avoue que tu es fière de moi. »

« Ouais, t'étais vraiment géniale. » Il sourit, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment le coeur.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu penses qu'il est possible d'aider Vanitas ? Là-bas, pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il était peut-être... »

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et soupira. « C'est difficile à dire. Parfois, je me pose les même questions sur lui et les autres membres. Mais la prise qu'a Xehanort sur leurs cœurs est trop forte. Je me demande... si ce serait si dure que ça de les libérer. »

Kairi se mordit la lèvre. « Et bien, nous devons au moins le découvrir pour Terra. » Elle soupira. « Nous étions si proche de le sauver aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, mais on y est pas arrivé. Tout ça parce que j'ai...j'ai échoué. » Il posa son visage dans ses mains, et même ses cheveux, qui pendaient un peu plus vers le bas qu'à leur habitude, semblaient accablés par la tristesse. Bien sûr qu'il se croirait responsable. Il donnait parfois l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et Kairi se demandait combien de temps il pourrait continuer avant d'être complètement abattu, brisé. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et prit les mains de Sora dans les siennes.

« Sora, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. Si quelqu'un en est responsable, c'est moi. Je n'avais pas assez de lumière pour extraire le coeur de Xehanort de celui de Terra. Et aucun d'entre nous n'auraient pu deviner que Xehanort tenterait de saboter nos plans. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par 'Tu peux sauver Terra', et toi ? »

Sora haussa ses épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas eu le temps de le dire avant que la connexion soit brisée. »

« Est-ce qu'il te provoquait ? Essayait-il de te faire agir sans réfléchir ? »

« Probablement. »

« Mais tu t'es alors figé. Pourquoi ? » Elle n'avait pas oublié le regard étrange qu'il avait eu à cet instant.

Il soupira encore. « Kairi, je lui ai déjà fait face auparavant. Et ça ne s'est...pas très bien passé. Il a essayé de me posséder, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en rappeler. C'est pour ça que j'ai échoué à mon examen de Marque de Maîtrise la première fois. Mais j'ai alors entendu ta voix, et je me suis rappelé où est-ce que j'étais et ce que je pouvais faire. » Alors qu'il parlait, sa détermination habituelle était revenue, bien que le ton de sa voix était toujours pesant. « Tu m'as protégé Kairi. Merci. »

Xehanort n'en avait pas eu assez de voler Terra aux siens. Il avait aussi essayé de s'emparer de Sora, et rien que d'y penser, le sang de Kairi ne faisait qu'un tour. Elle garderait Sora en sécurité. C'était la raison qui l'avait poussée à s'entraîner si dur avec Merlin et Lea. Elle en avait assez de voir Sora et Riku se battre au péril de leurs vies. Ces jours faisaient maintenant partie du passé. Elle avait le pouvoir de les aider, et elle le ferait ici et maintenant.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle. « Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ? Je te protégerai, Sora. J'empêcherai Xehanort ou qui que ce soit d'autre de te faire du mal. »

« Oui. Avec toi à mes côtés, Xehanort n'a aucune chance de prendre mon coeur. Tu es la lumière qui me guide dans les ténèbres, Kairi. »

Kairi hocha la tête, ressentant un sentiment de chaleur se propageant dans sa poitrine en entendant ses mots. « Je suis juste heureuse de pouvoir aider. Peu importe ce à quoi tu dois faire face, Sora, tu n'es pas seul. »

Il la regarda un long moment, puis sortit son porte-bonheur de sa poche. Il était toujours en bon état, malgré tout ses voyages.

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse. »

Elle sourit. « Tu l'as toujours. » Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais il l'avait gardé avec lui tout ce temps.

« Oui, il me ramène toujours vers toi. »

Bien sûr qu'il le faisait. Sa magie était dans le charme, après tout. Elle avait la sensation que la force de sa magie qui était emprisonnée à l'intérieur avait grandi, tout comme les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Sora.

Elle eu une idée. « Passe-le moi une seconde. »

Il leva ses sourcils, une question sur les lèvres.

« Les menaces auxquelles nous faisons face sont plus puissantes que jamais, donc je veux rendre la magie de mon charme plus forte. » expliqua-t-elle. Il hocha de la tête et le plaça dans ses mains. Elle l'amena à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, ce qui en fit émaner de la lumière. « Voila, ça devrait suffire. »

Elle le lui rendit et sourit. Il la regarda avant de poser son regard sur le charme, une expression illisible sur son visage. Ses doigts se refermèrent alors dessus, ses mains tremblantes.

« Sora ? »

« Je vais bien, je suis juste...Peu importe ce qui se passera, Kairi, je n'oublierai jamais la promesse que je t'ai faite. Tout comme toi, en rendant la magie de ton porte bonheur plus forte. Merci. »

Une alarme se mit à sonner dans la tête de Kairi. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. « Sora, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. C'est juste que... Après tous les mondes que j'ai visité, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Quand j'étais à la recherche de Riku, je n'arrêtais pas de penser au fait que je voulais le ramener à la maison. Mais ce n'était pas aux Îles du Destin que je voulais revenir. C'était auprès de toi. Tu me rappelles ma maison Kairi, plus que n'importe quel autre personne ou endroit ne pourrait le faire. Aussi longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, je sais que je serai chez moi. »

Il lui fit le plus beau des sourires, puis serra sa main avant de descendre du bord de fenêtre. « Et bien, je sais pas pour toi, mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Je vais essayer de dormir. »

Elle le suivit, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa joue contre son dos. « Parle moi. » murmura-t-elle. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir voir son visage en cet instant, pour voir quelle expression il faisait. « Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le coeur. » plaida-t-elle.

« Kairi, » dit-il enfin, sa voix pesante, « il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent pas s'arranger en parlant. »

Son étreinte se resserra. « est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

Il se tut quelques instants. « Oui. S'il te plaît... Reste avec moi. » Il se retourna et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se blottit contre son coeur et soupira. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, elle pouvait au moins faire ça pour le moment.

 _Cette histoire est à la base écrite par PhoenixDowner (lien vers sa page sur AO3 : /users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner)._

 _Je l'ai traduite avec sa permission !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Rêves**

Le château Disney était vibrant et plein de vie, un contraste complet par rapport aux endroits où Lea avait passé son temps en tant que Simili. Les tourelles blanches étaient surmontées de toits bleus et de drapeaux oranges, et les haies verdoyantes de la cour du château avaient été soigneusement taillées. La Salle d'Audience était éclairée d'une douce lumière, et les sifflements des rouages et des machines du Hangar du Vaisseau Gummi se faisaient entendre. Il se sentait l'envie de fouiller chaque coins et recoins du château, mais il avait d'autre choses bien plus importantes à faire pour le moment.

Après avoir salué Minnie, Mickey les emmena à travers un labyrinthe de salles et de couloirs menant à un laboratoire de recherche dans les profondeurs du château. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, les seules sources de lumière étant les écrans d'ordinateurs bleus et verts. Deux citernes remplies d'un mystérieux liquide étaient accrochés à une grande machine, et une rangée de tables d'opération étaient alignées devant elles. Lea ne put s'empêcher de frémir. L'endroit ressemblait à un laboratoire de scientifique fou, ce qui lui rappela des souvenirs désagréables de l'époque où lui et Isa...

« Mickey, je vois que vous êtes de retour. » Ansem, qui se trouvait devant les écrans d'ordinateurs, se tourna vers eux. Mickey et Riku le saluèrent, mais Lea ne dit pas un mot. Il savait qu'il avait été sauvé en même temps qu'Aqua, mais ça lui faisait quand même un choc de le revoir. La mâchoire de Lea se resserra à la pensée qu'Ansem le Sage était celui qui avait le plus poussé Roxas à retourner auprès de Sora, mais il fit de son mieux pour la repousser. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau maintenant. Resté accroché au passé ne les aiderait pas.

« Nous avons les recherches. » dit Riku. Il plaça les volumes épais qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la table à côté d'Ansem, et Mickey et Lea en firent de même.

« Excellent travail. Comme vous pouvez le voir, » continua Ansem, montrant les installations autour d'eux, « nous sommes dans l'étape finale des préparations. Ces livres nous seront d'une grande aide pour la suite. »

« Nous manque-t-il encore quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Mickey.

« Et bien, le plus grand obstacle sera de trouver un moyen de fabriquer des corps vides. Toutes les répliques crées jusqu'à maintenant ont réussi à développer leur propres cœurs, et pour des raisons évidentes, ce n'est pas ce dont Roxas et Naminé ont besoin. Ils ne leur manquent que des corps physiques, étant donné qu'ils possèdent déjà leurs propres cœurs. »

Tss. Donc le vieux schnock l'admettait enfin. Mieux valait tard que jamais, supposa Lea.

« Et vous pensez que les recherches d'Even contiennent la réponse ? » demanda Riku.

Ansem soupira. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et les rides de son visage semblaient s'être approfondies depuis la dernière fois que Lea l'avait vu. « Dans tous les cas, c'est la meilleur piste que nous ayons. »

« Et si vous trouvez ce dont vous avez besoin dans ses recherches ? Il se passera quoi ? » demanda Lea, plaçant sa main sur une des tables d'opération, qu'il envoya contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce sans le vouloir. Ansem le scruta pendant un long moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, alors que Lea remettait la table à sa place.

« Nous aurons besoin de Sora, Kairi et Ventus pour la phase finale. Leur matériel génétique nous procurera les modèles adéquats pour les corps de Roxas et Naminé, ainsi que les données que j'ai cachées à l'intérieur de Sora. Vous savez où ils en sont ? »

« Tron nous met régulièrement au courant. » dit Riku. Il jeta un œil aux citernes, puis regarda à nouveau Ansem. « Ven s'entraîne toujours avec Merlin, mais nous pourrions lui demander de venir ici. »

Ansem agita sa main. « Ne l'ennuyez pas pour le moment. Nous le convoquerons quand les préparations seront terminées. Jusque-là, laissez-le se préparer pour les combats à venir. »

Et bien, là était le problème. Soit les recherches, qu'ils s'étaient acharnés à obtenir, marcheraient, soit elles ne marcheraient pas. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était attendre. Et Lea détestait attendre.

Pendant le reste de la journée, il passa son temps à explorer le château et à s'entraîner avec Riku. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Lea n'était pas un scientifique, donc il ne pouvait pas aider au déchiffrage des recherches d'Even. Et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, ainsi que le code secret intégré à l'intérieur de lui-même qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était, ne pouvaient pas aider Roxas à redevenir entier.

Tant de capacités, mais toutes inutiles pour les aider. Ça craignait d'être inutile. Il défoulait sa frustration sur Riku lorsqu'ils se battaient, sur ces arbustes odieusement parfaits lorsque personne ne regardait, ou encore, il balançait sa Keyblade sur les murs immaculés de blanc qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans le château. Ce qu'il faisait à Riku passait encore, mais aux plantes et aux murs ? Pas vraiment. Au moins, Mickey était heureux. Lea se demandait à quand remontait la dernière fois que le roi avait pu passer tant de temps avec sa fiancée. La vie d'un manieur de Keyblade ne prenait pas vraiment en compte les engagements tels que le mariage ou la famille.

Quand Lea était sur le point de mémoriser tous les coins et recoins du château, Ansem leur demanda enfin de le rejoindre dans son repaire étrange.

« Alors ? » demanda Lea, d'une voix plus énergique que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Ses muscles étaient tendus et son estomac complètement retourné. Ils étaient si proche, si proche de sauver Roxas, et pourtant...

Ansem sourit de manière sincère, comme si il était vraiment heureux. Haha. Donc il était capable de montrer de vrais sentiments ?

« Appelez Ventus. Nous aurons très prochainement besoin de lui, sans nul doute. »

Le coeur de Lea battait la chamade. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

« Vous avez trouvé un moyen de leur faire des corps ? » demanda Riku.

« C'est exact. La clé n'est pas de cloner les originaux directement ce processus clonerait non seulement le corps, mais aussi le coeur et l'esprit de cette personne. Nous finirions avec un autre Néo Riku sur les bras. »

Riku fronça ses sourcils. En considérant ce qui leur était arrivé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient rencontré sa réplique, sa réaction n'était pas surprenante. A quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler d'avoir un clone diabolique, créé sans même avoir considéré l'avis de l'original ? Étant donné qu'Even se retrouvait à nouveau dans l'organisation, ils avaient supposé qu'il avait eu pour mission de recréer un corps pour le coeur de Néo Riku. La dernière fois que Riku l'avait vu, dans le Manoir Oblivion, il avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Et si qui que ce soit pouvait le retrouver, c'était bien Xehanort. Et si qui que ce soit d'autre pouvait lui fabriquer un corps, c'était bien Even.

Lea se demandait si ce dernier les avait rejoint de sa propre volonté, ou s'il en avait été contraint. D'après leur dernière rencontre, Lea penchait pour la deuxième solution, mais comment en être sûr ?

« Non, j'avais tort depuis le début. » continua Ansem, interrompant le fil des pensées de Lea. « Nous devons créer ces corps directement à partir des cœurs de Roxas et Naminé. »

Mickey se gratta la joue. « Je suppose que nous avons quand même besoin de Sora et Kairi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. Nous créerons un domaine entièrement fait de données et nous les y enverrons. Un peu comme ma version digitale de la Cité du Crépuscule. Si ils ôtent les cœurs de Roxas et Naminé alors qu'ils s'y trouvent, nous pourrons alors programmer les données pour leur fabriquer des corps. Il nous suffira simplement de trouver un moyen de ramener Roxas et Naminé dans le monde réel. Ce qui ne posera pas de problème, étant donné que certains objets venant de ce royaume de données ont su se matérialiser physiquement dans le nôtre. »

« Ah oui, comme la pochette d'Olette et la pierre de Roxas. » dit Riku.

« Exactement. »

Lea croisa ses bras. « Ça m' a l'air plutôt risqué. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vieille homme, c'est pas si facile que ça de rentrer là-dedans. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si ça marche pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de Roxas et Naminé ? »

« C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de Ventus. Nous avons besoin du plus de combattants possibles. Et en ce qui concerne la sécurité de Roxas et Naminé, » Ansem s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux, « c'est un risque que nous devons prendre. Il semblerait que si nous n'arrivons pas à leur fabriquer des corps, leurs cœurs retourneront tout simplement chez Sora et Kairi. »

« Il semblerait, hein. »

Les yeux d'Ansem s'ouvrirent soudainement. « Que suggérerais-tu, jeune homme ? Veux-tu que nous créions des répliques de Roxas et Naminé, pour ensuite voler les vies de ceux que nous venons de créer pour sauver tes deux amis? Penses-tu qu'ils seraient d'accord, sachant les circonstances qui entourent leurs propres existences ? »

« Non, mais- »

L'expression d'Ansem s'adoucit. « Nous prendrons le maximum de précautions. Je leur dois au moins ça. »

C'était mieux que rien. Le procédé serait risqué dans tous les cas, mais au moins ils feraient attention.

« Et pour cette fille que Sora a vu ? » dit Lea.

Ansem lui jeta un regard plein de curiosité. « Quelqu'un d'autre a besoin d'être sauvé ? »

« Sora le pense. » Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que lui aussi le pensait.

« Et bien, si cela s'avère vrai, nous devrions pouvoir la sauver, tout comme Roxas et Naminé. »

« Est-ce que ce royaume de données est déjà prêt ? » demanda Mickey.

Ansem indiqua les ordinateurs. Un tas de nombres, points et lettres passaient sur les écrans. Il s'agissait du code pour la création du nouveau monde. « Tic et Tac sont en ce moment même en train de le construire, sur base de la forme digitale du journal de Jiminy. Il devrait être terminé d'ici demain. »

Demain. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils pourraient le sauver si vite. En tout cas, si Sora et Kairi revenait à temps. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé pendant leur mission pour retrouver Terra.

* * *

« Est-ce que ça va Donald ? Tu pilotes depuis des heures. » Aqua s'agenouilla prêt de lui, plaçant un de ses bras sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta un instant pour essuyer ses yeux fatigués, avant de remettre ses mains sur le tableau de contrôle.

« Ça va aller, nous somme presque au Jardin Radieux. »

En temps normal, lui et Sora le feraient chacun à leur tour, mais Kairi et ce dernier n'étaient pas encore revenus de l'arrière du vaisseau. Ils s'étaient profondément endormis, comme Aqua avait pu le constater un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient étendus sur le lit de Sora, Kairi étant calée contre l'oreiller avec la tête de Sora sur ses genoux. Aqua sourit. Même endormis, ils faisaient attention l'un à l'autre. Elle avait drapé une couverture autour des épaules de Kairi.

Ils étaient si jeunes. Trop jeunes pour les tâches qui reposaient sur leurs épaules. En plein sommeil, ils semblaient si apaisés, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Quand ils se réveilleraient, Aqua savait que l'inquiétude de Kairi referait surface sur son visage et que les cercles noirs autour des yeux de Sora réapparaîtraient.

Physiquement, Aqua savait qu'elle avait quelques années de plus qu'eux, mais en comparaison, elle avait même l'impression d'être une antiquité. Les jours insouciants de l'adolescence c'étaient terminés il y avait déjà de ça bien longtemps pour elle, si ils avaient jamais vraiment existé. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de pouvoir devenir meilleure, plus forte, en se tournant vers le futur en faisant cela, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier tout ce que le présent avait à lui offrir. Elle avait voulu grandir trop vite, et elle espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas la même erreur.

« Et toi Aqua ? » demanda Dingo, brisant sa rêverie. « Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Plus ou moins. » Maintenant qu'elle avait échoué deux, non, trois fois à sauver Terra, il était vrai qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas flancher, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de leur faire porter un fardeau de plus.

« Aqua, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant nous. Je comprends que tu veuilles te montrer forte quand tu es avec Sora et Kairi, mais tu peux baisser ta garde en notre présence. »

Ses épaules se relaxèrent. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point elle était tendue. « Merci. » dit-elle doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, les seuls bruits ambiants étant les ronronnements provenant du moteur du vaisseau. Soudainement, Dingo reprit la parole.

« Aqua, tu feras quoi quand tout sera enfin fini ? »

Il avait l'air si confiant, comme si les événements à venir ne pouvaient que se dérouler en leur faveur. Et bien, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal de penser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ça valait mieux que de rester à fixer le miroir en pensant à son propre manque de sécurité.

« Tu veux parler des rêves que je voudrais réaliser ? » elle rigola. « Ça fait si longtemps, je ne pense pas en avoir... »

« Mais si, tu en as sûrement ! » dit Donald.

Aqua sortit son porte-bonheur. La lumière intense du vaisseau se refléta dessus, envoyant des jets de lumière bleue sur les différents murs.

« J'ai toujours voulu devenir professeur, comme l'était Maître Eraqus. Il nous a transmit son savoir, et je voulais simplement faire la même chose. Je voulais devenir Maître de la Keyblade et avoir mes propres apprentis, pour que, tous ensemble, nous puissions protéger les mondes de tous danger. »

« Mais, n'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais ? Après tout, Kairi est ton apprentie maintenant. » indiqua Dingo.

Aqua se permit un sourire. « C'est vrai. » La petite fille à qui elle avait passé la Keyblade il y a de ça des années était maintenant son élève. Le destin pouvait parfois réserver de drôles surprises.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda Donald.

Elle ravala sa salive. « Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux regarder les étoiles avec Terra et Ven, comme avant. » Elle avait pris leur dernière nuit passée ensemble comme acquis. Et maintenant, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revivre ce genre de moments avec ses deux amis.

« Et après ça ? » demanda Dingo.

Elle avait certains espoirs pour son avenir. Des espoirs qu'elle avait peur de voir anéantis.

« Je... Je voudrais ouvrir une Académie pour manieurs de Keyblade. Je sais que ça à l'air stupide, mais- »

« Ce n'est pas stupide du tout. » dit Dingo. Son visage était plus sérieux que jamais. C'était curieusement réconfortant pour Aqua d'entendre que ses rêves n'étaient pas si ridicules que ce qu'ils lui semblaient.

« En plus, tu serais une très bonne enseignante ! » Donald lui fit signe avec son pouce vers le haut avant de se reconcentrer sur la conduite du vaisseau.

Mais il y avait autre chose, un autre rêve qu'elle n'osait partager avec personne. Elle l'avait repoussé pendant des années, laissant toujours son devoir passer avant le reste, se disant que ce rêve pourrait se réaliser plus tard, ou qu'elle avait d'autre choses à faire, ou encore un grand nombre d'autres excuses du genre. Elle regrettait tant d'avoir agit ainsi à présent. Une douleur profondément enfouie dans son coeur lui rappela la vérité. Elle aurait pu avoir ce qu 'elle voulait, si au moins elle en avait eu le courage. Si elle n'avait pas toujours laissé passer son devoir avant son propre coeur.

De toutes façons, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne pourrait rien en retirer, du moins, pas tant que...

« Et toi Dingo ? » demanda-t-elle, pour pouvoir se changer les idées. « Quel est ton rêve ? »

Dingo se frotta le menton, ses yeux observant ce qu'il y avait derrière une des fenêtres. « Hayuk, j'aimerais vraiment revoir mon fils Max. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Aqua digéra cette information du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne savait absolument pas que Dingo avait un fils. Cela signifiait qu'il s'était probablement marié. Mais, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas mentionné sa femme, cela voulait dire qu'elle devait être...

« Il est parti il y a quelques années, après le décès de sa mère. » clarifia Dingo. « Il voulait découvrir les mondes par lui-même. Quand j'ai moi-même commencé à voyager plus souvent, j'espérais qu'on se croiserait, mais ça n'est pas encore arrivé. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas...»

Dingo lui sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra à la maison quand il sera prêt. »

Aqua s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et toi Donald ? Que voudras-tu faire une fois tout ça terminé ? »

Donald tapota du doigt sur le tableau de contrôle. « Haaa, j'aimerais emmener Daisy dans un endroit spécial. Nous prendrions le Vaisseau Gummi et passerions un bon moment. » Il soupira. « Nos rendez-vous sont toujours interrompus ou déplacés à cause de ces satanés Sans-Coeurs et Similis. Nous n'avons jamais un moment pour nous. »

Maintenir des relations semblait difficile dans leurs positions actuelles. Aqua était sur le point de le dire, quand le cri de surprise de Donald l'interrompit. Le vaisseau commença à trembler, les balançant tous les trois dans leurs sièges, à un tel point qu'Aqua pensait que sa tête lui tomberait de ses épaules.

« D-D-Donald ? Q-Que se p-passe-t-il ?! »

* * *

Kairi fut réveillée par les secousses du vaisseau. Son dos était raide, et il y avait quelque chose de lourd sur-

Oh. Elle était toujours sur le lit de Sora, et il était endormi sur sa jambe. Elle observa le mouvement de respiration constant de sa poitrine.

 _J'ai du m'assoupir moi aussi._ Elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention, mais elle était si fatiguée que ses paupières lourdes avaient finies par se fermer complètement. Sa main était toujours posée sur la tête de Sora. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui massant gentiment le cuir chevelu. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son visage, puis tracèrent les lignes de ses joues. Elles étaient plus fines et anguleuses maintenant. Elles étaient plus arrondies il y a de ça quelques années, mais plus le temps passait, plus ses traits se renforçaient. Encore un rappel amer du temps qui s'était écoulé bien trop vite.

Ce n'était pas la seule différence observable chez lui à présent. Ses épaules étaient plus larges, et les muscles au niveau de ses bras et de son torse étaient plus prononcés. Il avait également grandit. Son corps avant changé, tout comme le sien. Mais alors qu'elle devenait plus douce et courbée, lui devenait plus fort et solide. Ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Il s'étira, clignant des yeux alors qu'il baillait.

« Bonjour, espèce de fainéant. » murmura-t-elle. Encore somnolent, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Il avait tellement l'air différent de son habitude, reprenant son attitude du Sora qui ne s'inquiétait de rien, du Sora qui ne portait pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Bonjour, Kairi. » Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude, et cette observation lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il s'assit et s'étira encore, son t-shirt se soulevant juste assez pour révéler son nombril. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder, ce qui était compliqué, vu qu'il se trouvait juste devant elle.

 _Il n'est plus vraiment un fainéant. Pas avec ces muscles._

Elle évitait ses yeux, ses joues en feu. Le vaisseau rentra brutalement en collision avec une surface, et Sora tomba vers l'avant, sur Kairi. Son visage devint rouge vif, et il s'excusa instantanément alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle aimait bien qu'il soit si proche de lui, et elle le retint instinctivement par son manteau pour qu'il ne parte pas. Il se figea, son regard allant de ses mains à ses yeux. Elle respira profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle plaça sa main sur la joue de Sora, il ravala sa salive, sa respiration s'accélérant. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne réagissant pas, ne répondant pas.

Avant, Kairi pensait savoir comment les choses tourneraient sans Donald ou n'importe lequel de leurs amis aux alentours pour les interrompre. Mais maintenant, le corps de Sora était tendu et immobile, alors même que son regard le trahissait.

Il se retenait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Aucunes sensées, du moins.

Mais encore plus important : pourquoi ? Et y-avait-il un rapport avec son étrange comportement de plutôt ?

Il essaya de se mettre dans une meilleure position, quand une autre collision le fit retomber sur elle. Elle s'exclama sous le coup de la surprise. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ce qui brisa la tension d'un seul coup. Ils explorèrent de rire.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait s'assurer que tout va bien à l'avant. » dit-il. Kairi soupira et se leva, alors que Sora remettait ses vêtements bien en place. Elle remit ses chaussures et lui passa les siennes. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit tristement.

« Kairi, quand tout sera terminé- »

« Mais Sora, ne comprends-tu donc pas ? Ça n'en finira jamais. »

Pas tant que les ténèbres existeraient dans le coeur des gens. Pas tant qu'ils posséderaient encore tout les deux une Keyblade.

Kairi était jeune. Choisir un bon job et être dans des relations sérieuses n'était pas supposé lui arriver avant des années. Mais la Keyblade avait marqué un grand changement. Elle avait pris toutes ces décisions à la place de Kairi. Cette idée lui avait souvent trottée dans la tête. Quand leur première aventure avait commencée, ça ne semblait pas être un problème. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ce combat sans fin s'arrête...

Sora baissa la tête et soupira. « Je sais. »

Kairi pouvait entendre un épuisement inhabituel dans le ton de sa voix. Ce n'était tellement pas dans son genre d'être dans cet état, qu'elle était convaincu que son comportement de la veille n'était pas dû au hasard.

« Sora, à propos d'hier soir...»

Il sourit et agita sa main dédaigneusement. « Oh, ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. »

Elle ne le croyait pas. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il préférait la réconforter plutôt que de lui dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et maintenant, il la repoussait.

Elle soupira. « J'aimerais tellement que tu te confies à moi. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, le vaisseau tangua une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de monter par l'échelle. Il passa en premier, se tournant ensuite vers elle pour lui tendre la main, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. Le masque avait repris sa place. Il la tira et une secousse les fit basculer sur une pile d'objet dans un coin de la pièce.

Il s'assit en se frottant la tête. « Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Donald ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » Donald saisit les commandes pour lui prouver. « Quelque chose a prit le contrôle du vaisseau ! »

Kairi décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se batte contre la gravité, et s'installa à côté d'Aqua. Dingo jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour voir où se dirigeait le vaisseau.

« Ça alors, on dirait notre maison, Donald, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Tu penses que le roi nous a amené ici ? »

« Peut-être. Je me demande si lui, Riku et Lea ont déjà trouvé Even. »

Aqua regardait le monde qu'ils approchaient à grande allure. Alors qu'ils traversèrent son atmosphère, les contours du château étaient devenus visibles, avec ses tourelles blanches surmontées de toits bleus et de drapeaux oranges à leur sommet.

« Accrochez-vous, tout le monde ! » cria Donald, alors qu'ils atterrissaient. Kairi espérait que Riku, Mickey et Lea avaient eu plus de succès dans leur mission.

Et bien, il semblait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir.

 _Cette histoire est à la base écrite par PhoenixDowner (lien vers sa page sur AO3 : /users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner)._

 _Je l'ai traduite avec sa permission !_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Des Vérités Obscures**

Le groupe de Sora et Kairi était enfin arrivé au château Disney, grâce à la magie de Merlin. Après que Tron lui ait demandé de faire venir Ven, il avait localisé leur vaisseau et les avait conduit jusqu'ici. Riku trouvait qu'ils avaient l'air éreinté par leur dernière aventure, mais le plus important était qu'ils soient arrivés en un seul morceau.

Il avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses amis remontait à une éternité. En réalité, cela ne faisait qu'environs un mois, mais avec le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, cette courte période lui avait semblé bien plus longue.

« Kairi ! Sora ! » Il ne tenta pas de cacher l'excitation qu'il avait dans la voix alors qu'il courait à leur rencontre. L'époque où il prétendait être trop cool pour ce genre de réactions était terminée depuis bien longtemps. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent également quand ils le virent enfin.

« Riku ! » crièrent-t-ils en coeur, le saisissant à bras-le-corps dans un étreinte, juste après être descendu du Vaisseau Gummi. Autour d'eux, toutes les machines cliquetaient et grinçaient, alors que leurs rouages et roues ralentissaient petit-à-petit, leur travail étant terminé. Mais Riku ne prêta pas attention à toute cette cohue. Ses amis étaient de retour, sains et saufs, et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Il ne voulait pas trop penser au danger et aux risques qui les attendraient lors du sauvetage de Roxas et Naminé. S'il n'arrêtait pas son flux de pensée, les souvenirs douloureux du corps sans vie de Kairi et du Sans-Coeur de Sora reviendraient le hanter.

 _Ça n'arrivera pas. Plus jamais. Je m'en assurerai._

« Kairi ! » Lea attrapa cette dernière dans ses bras à l'instant même où Riku réussit à relâcher leur étreinte. Aussi heureux qu'il était de les revoir, ce niveau d'affection était bien trop inhabituel pour lui.

Kairi rigola et lui donna un petit coup affectueux sur le front. « Je t'ai manqué, Lea ? »

Il s'empressa de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines, tout en l'amenant vers le laboratoire d'Ansem le Sage. Riku les suivait à courte distance, aux cotés de Sora, et Aqua allait à la rencontre de Mickey avec Donald et Dingo.

« Alors, comment s'est passé votre mission ? » lui demanda Sora, débutant ainsi facilement une conversation.

« Plutôt bien, je dois avouer. Nous sommes allés à un endroit appelé Atlantide, pour y trouver quelqu'un capable de traduire les rapports d'Even. Ou, je devrais plutôt dire Vexen, vu que Xehanort l'a reprit sous son contrôle. » Sora ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ce que Riku comprenait. Il continua. « Bref, après ça, nous sommes revenus ici, et Ansem le Sage a découvert comment fabriquer des corps pour Roxas et Naminé. Il te l'expliquera par lui-même. »

Le visage de Sora s'illumina à cette annonce. « Tu as entendu Kairi ? Nous pouvons sauver Roxas et Naminé ! »

Elle lui sourit brièvement. « C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! »

Elle retourna alors son attention vers Lea, toujours en train de lui raconter ses aventures à Atlantide. Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Sora, lueur qu'il s'empressa de cacher derrière l'un de ses sourires habituels.

Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner, mais Riku savait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse s'il lui posait des questions directes.

« Et de votre côté ? » préféra-t-il demander. « Des pistes pour secourir Terra ? »

C'était évident qu'ils ne l'avaient pas sauvés, sinon il serait là en ce moment, et Aqua n'aurait pas l'air si désespérée mais, avec un peu de chance, ils avaient quand même trouvé un moyen de le sauver.

L'expression de Sora s'assombrit. « Oh... Hum, nous avons trouvé Terra, et il avait l'air d'aller bien. Son esprit et son corps sont à nouveau réunis... »

« Ah bon ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » Les mots et le ton de Sora n'avaient pas l'air en accord sur le sujet.

« Ouais, mais Xehanort le possède toujours. » Sora soupira et baissa la tête. « Riku, je ne sais pas ce qu'on devrait faire. Si nous combattons Xehanort, nous aurons besoin du maximum d'aide possible. Je ne pense pas que Xehanort ait déjà ses treize membres, mais nous sommes toujours surpassés en nombre. Et puis, de toutes façons,- »

« Il y a de grandes chances que nous engendrions la création de la X-Blade. » Riku soupira. Sora avait raison, il serait impossible de sauver Terra sans risques dans tous les cas.

« Peut-être... peut-être qu'il y a un autre moyen. Un moyen qui n'implique pas que nous ayons à nous battre. » dit Sora.

Ils étaient à présent en train de descendre un escalier étroit, mais malgré tout, Riku ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers son ami. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait bien d'entendre Sora suggérer de ne pas se battre ?

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu sais bien que Xehanort n'abandonnera pas sans se battre. »

Sora souleva ses mains dans les airs. « Pfff, j'essaye juste de penser à toutes nos options. »

« Ouais, tu n'as pas tort. » Riku se mit à penser à Terra, l'homme qui lui avait confier une Keyblade, qui l'avait inspiré à voyager à travers les étoiles. Son héros, son idole, sous l'emprise de Xehanort, tout comme Riku avait été sous l'emprise d'Ansem. Riku avait marché sur les traces de Terra, et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Mais cela signifiait également que s'il lui avait échappé, Terra le pourrait aussi.

« Crois-moi, Sora. J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait un moyen de le sauver sans avoir à se battre. » dit Riku. Mais il y aurait un affrontement, peu importe la situation. Soit Terra devra se battre contre Xehanort à l'intérieur de son coeur, soit les Gardiens de la Lumière devront venir à son secours.

Riku s'arrêta, essayant de suivre son coeur, essayant d'avoir un peu plus d'espoir. « Mais tu sais quoi, Sora ? Peut-être bien qu'il y en a un. Peut-être qu'il fera comme moi, et se libérera de lui-même. »

« C'est vrai. » Sora sourit, ce qui étonna Riku. « Tu aurais dû le voir quand il s'est recombiné avec son armure. » Expliqua Sora. « Comme Donald le disait, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Xehanort en ce moment. »

Riku continua sa descente des escaliers, suivit par Sora. Après un certain temps, ils atteignirent finalement le laboratoire aux murs faiblement éclairés. Ansem le Sage était là, ainsi que Tic et Tac. Il leur expliqua les derniers détails de l'opération ainsi que leurs rôles dans le sauvetage de Roxas et Naminé. Ils acceptèrent facilement ses suggestions, prêts à faire tout ce qui leur était possible.

« Et donc, nous commencerons quand ? » demanda Sora.

« Bientôt. Le royaume de données est prêt, mais nous devons d'abord effectuer quelques tests sur toi et Kairi. Et nous devons également nous méfier de Xehanort. Nous devons être prêts à recevoir une attaque de ce dernier et des membres de l'Organisation. »

« Une attaque ?! » dit Kairi, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Roxas. » dirent en coeur Riku et Sora. La compréhension envahit le visage de Kairi alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

Lea croisa ses bras, la mine renfrognée. « Nous ne les laisserons pas faire. »

« Ou Naminé. » dit Kairi. « Vous imaginez ce qu'ils pourraient faire de ses pouvoirs si elle était entre leurs mains ? »

 _Oh oui, j'imagine même très bien, Kairi._ Riku regarda Sora. N'avait-il toujours aucun souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé dans le Manoir Oblivion ?

« Précisément. » dit Ansem le Sage. « C'est pourquoi nous devons être prêts. Mickey est en train d'évacuer ses citoyens, et Ventus est en chemin. Nous aurons besoin de son aide. Ensuite, nous pourrons enfin commencer le processus. »

Ansem essayait vraiment de rattraper ses erreurs passées. Évacuer tout un monde et en créer un entièrement nouveau pour sauver Roxas et Naminé en était la preuve.

« Ansem, merci. » Sora se tourna vers lui et inclina la tête. « Sans votre aide, nous n'aurions jamais été si loin. »

Ansem ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour rassembler ses émotions, avant de parler à nouveau. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire, après tous les ennuis que je vous ai tous causé. » Son regard se concentra sur Lea. « Dans mon arrogance et ma bigoterie, j'ai ignoré la vérité qui se trouvait juste sous mes yeux. Ce n'est que ma façons d'expier mes fautes. »

L'expression de Lea s'adoucit. Riku avait remarqué à quel point il était toujours tendu aux alentours d'Ansem, et ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Ansem avait autrefois incité Riku à ignorer le malaise qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il affrontait un de ces Similis. Il était prêt à tout pour réveiller Sora, même à ignorer l'humanité de ces êtres sans coeur, d'après Ansem, alors même que tant d'indices prouvaient le contraire.

Mais ces jours faisaient à présent partie du passé. Il était temps d'arranger les choses.

* * *

« C'est ça, Kairi ! Tu t'améliores ! »

Des étincelles d'électricité se propageaient dans l'air alors que le sort Foudre X de Kairi frappait les mannequins qu'Aqua avait invoqué. Elle avait maîtrisé tous les sorts « + », et Aqua avait donc décidé de lui apprendre les sorts « X ». Elles avaient pu trouver un peu de temps libre pour s'entraîner après le déjeuner, mais Mickey aurait bientôt besoin d'Aqua pour une autre tâche.

Kairi sourit et écarta les cheveux qui s'étaient mis dans son visage. « C'est grâce à toi. »

Aqua lui rendit un sourire, c'est joues rougissant. Elle était une bonne enseignante, patiente et claire dans ses explications. Totalement l'opposé de Merlin qui préférait être cryptique et qui plongeait Kairi dans des situations étranges. Il était quand même un bon professeur. Il avait juste sa façons bien unique de faire les choses. Étant donné qu'Aqua était la meilleure mage du groupe, Kairi savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

« Y a-t-il d'autres sorts après les « X » ? » demanda-t-elle, laissant sa Keyblade disparaître et se baissant pour bien lacer ses chaussures.

« Et bien, il y a les sorts « Z », mais il faudra encore un moment avant que nous atteignons ce stage. » Aqua mis ses mains sur les épaules de Kairi. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous y arriverons. Pour le moment, » dit-elle, tout en invoquant sa Keyblade, « regarde ça. » Trois puissants tourbillons de glace frappèrent de plein fouet les derniers mannequins debout, les congelant sur place.

Kairi, la bouche grande ouverte, admirait le résultat. « Woah, c'était génial ! » dit-elle enfin. « Comment appelle-t-on ce sort ? »

« Ça, « dit Aqua, dégageant avec la main un peu de neige qui s'était déposée sur sa tenue, « c'était ce qu'on appelle Triple Glacier X. Il n'est pas aussi compliqué à faire qu'un sort « Z » , et il est plutôt utile en cas de besoin. Nous travaillerons sur les sorts Triple après que tu aies maîtrisé les « X ». »

Kairi sourit. « J'ai hâte ! »

* * *

Elle était en chemin vers sa chambre quand elle rencontra Riku. Il avait l'air distrait, et le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait sous sa veste était légèrement froissé.

Depuis son arrivée, elle avait eu peu de temps pour le voir, et encore plus pour lui parler. Elle et Sora devaient tous les deux passer une série de tests physiques, et Ansem prévoyait d'utiliser ces résultats pour le royaume de données. Entre ça et son entraînement avec Aqua, elle avait peu de temps libre.

« Riku ! »

« Hey, Kairi. Quoi de neuf ? »

Kairi entremêla ses doigts dans son collier. Devrait-elle dire à Riku le comportement étrange qu'avait eu Sora dans le Vaisseau Gummi ? Elle ne lui avait plus vraiment parlé depuis. Par contre, il était plus souvent de bonne humeur depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Mais, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mieux ou si il ne faisait que cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être en avait-il parlé à Riku ?

« Est-ce que tu as vu Sora dans les alentours ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« J'étais justement à sa recherche, en faite. Il y a quelque chose que je dois lui demander. »

Ce qui expliquait son air distrait.

« Si tu le trouves, » dit Kairi, « tu pourrais... tu pourrais t'assurer qu'il aille bien ? »

Riku fronça ses sourcils. « Comment ça ? Il y a une raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas ? »

Kairi soupira et lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé durant leur mission. Riku l'écoutait intensément. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait.

« Je pense que Sora se reproche l'échec du sauvetage de Terra, comme tu le disais. Mais je pense aussi qu'il a peur de te faire du mal. »

« Me faire du mal ? Je sais que Sora ne ferait jamais une telle chose. » Kairi était sous le choque. Était-ce vraiment la raison de son comportement curieux ?

« Bien sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas. » répondit Riku. « Mais sa forme de Sans-Coeur le pourrait. Et tu as été assez intelligente pour éviter que ça n'arrive. »

« Mais, ce ne serait plus vraiment lui dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait sûrement que je ne lui reprocherais rien. »

Riku lui lança un regard entendu. « Tu ne lui reprocherais pas, mais il se le reprocherait à lui-même. »

Kairi soupira. Riku avait raison. Elle lui fit un câlin rapide et le remercia de son aide.

« Essaye de lui parler du contrôle de ses ténèbres, s'il te plait. » demanda-t-elle. « C'est un sujet sur lequel je ne peux vraiment pas l'aider. »

« D'accord, pas de problème. »

Kairi soupira encore, alors qu'elle observait l'ombre de Riku disparaître petit-à-petit. Riku était le meilleur ami de Sora. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien avant son arrivée. Bien évidemment qu'il se confierait plus à lui.

Mais tout de même, une petite partie d'elle se demandait si il finirait un jour par être aussi ouvert avec elle qu'il ne l'était avec Riku. Elle savait que c'était en partie dû aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais il prenait parfois un air courageux en face d'elle, alors qu'il ne prenait jamais cette peine face à Riku. Comme si il avait besoin d'être fort pour elle d'une façon différente que pour son meilleur ami.

En plus de ça, elle voulait être sûre qu'il aille bien. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Tout se déroulait si bien avant qu'ils n'aillent à la Nécropole des Keyblades. Elle se sentait plus distante de lui à présent qu'à l'époque où elle lui écrivait des lettres dans son journal. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu 'elle y écrirait maintenant, s'il n'était pas soigneusement rangé dans l'une des poches de Sora.

 _Sora, je peux être forte pour toi quand tu te sens faible. Et tu peux être fort pour moi quand je suis faible. Et s'ils nous arrivent à tous les deux d'être faibles, nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre. Ensemble, nous serons assez forts pour franchir tous les obstacles, j'en suis persuadée._

 _Mais, tu dois me faire confiance, me laisser partager tes douleurs._

 _Pourquoi me repousses-tu ?_

« Hey, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Kairi pivota sur elle-même. Lea était voûté sur un mur blanc à proximité, un pied appuyé dessus.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il leva un de ses sourcils. « Des problèmes avec ton petit copain ? »

« N-non ! » Son visage la trahit, ses joues rougissant malgré elle.

« Hun-hun. Écoutes, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Pas vraiment mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kairi se détendit. « Merci. » Elle s'assit à une petite distance de Lea, comme toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble au Jardin Radieux.

 _Tiens, ces buissons sont bizarres. Comme ci quelqu'un avait arraché des pans de feuilles au hasard._ Les buissons en question, fierté du Château Disney, étaient aussi verts et duveteux que d'habitude, juste un petit peu, hum, difformes. Kairi se demandait pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle à Lea. « Tu avais l'air plutôt tendu à proximité d'Ansem le Sage. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, surtout après ce qu'il a fait à Roxas. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tss. Je suis un livre ouvert pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche de Kairi remua. «Avoir passé autant de mois à s'entraîner avec toi m'a plutôt bien aidé. »

« Je suppose. »

« Et ces citernes, dans le labo d'Ansem. Tu n'arrêtais pas de les regarder. »

Lea réfléchit pendant quelques instants. « T'as remarqué ça aussi, hein ? » Elle acquiesça, et il pinça ses lèvres, alors qu'il menait une dispute interne contre lui-même. « Je pense que tu t'es trompée de voie, Kairi. T'es sûre que tu pourrais pas encore devenir détective ? »

« Je suppose que j'aurais besoin d'un job, un jour. »

« Ouais, tu ne veux pas être un clochard sans-abris comme moi. »

Kairi fut heurtée par ses propos. Elle savait encore si peu de choses sur le passé de Lea, à part son amitié avec Isa. Avait-il de la famille ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avais jamais demandé.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé d'Isa ? » dit Lea. Kairi lui donna toute son attention. Elle comprenait qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important.

« Oui, vous étiez meilleurs amis, c'est ça ? »

« Yep, mais c'était pas tout. Je ne t'ai jamais dis comment nous sommes devenus des Similis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu l'aies fais. » Kairi savait que c'était arrivé, mais elle n'avait jamais demandé les détails. Ça ne lui semblait pas être le genre de choses à demander juste comme ça.

« On était comme deux furets. Toujours dans des endroits où on avait pas le droit d'être. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert toutes ces zones secrètes autour du château. »

Kairi acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Et bien, un jour ça s'est retourné contre nous. » Il rigola, mais il n'y avait pas une once de joie dans son rire. « Je suppose que ça devait arriver, après tous les soucis qu'on avait causé. »

Aucun adolescent ne méritait de terminer en Simili, mais Kairi ne lui fit pas part de cette remarque. Elle voulait entendre le reste de son histoire.

« On s'était introduit dans le château, et cette fois, on ne s'était pas fais jeter dehors. Ansem, ou plutôt, Xehanort, avait besoin de quelque chose. Nous étions orphelins. Il savait que nous ne manquerions à personne. »

La voix de Lea était tendue, et un sentiment de malaise envahit Kairi. Elle savait vers où cette histoire les menait, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir-

« Nous sommes devenus ses cobayes, ses rats de laboratoire. Il a mené des expériences sur nous et,.. je pense que t'as compris l'idée. J'ai pas besoin de le dire tel quel pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit ironiquement, mais elle ne souriait pas du tout. Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, et posa son visage contre son manteau.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas. De vagues souvenirs d'une époque lointaine, de manteaux blancs, de pièces mystérieuses et de cuves flashaient dans son esprit, et elle les ignora pour se concentrer entièrement sur Lea.

Il tapota sa tête. « C'était il y a bien longtemps. Je vais bien maintenant, Kai. »

« Ça ne change pas ce qui s'est passé. » Il mit sa main sur son épaule, et elle releva sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, mais ce n'était pas si horrible. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Roxas sans tout ça. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. »

« Et bien, je ne dirais pas que notre première rencontre était idéale. » Dit Kairi, s'accordant le droit de faire un petit sourire.

« Ouch, il fallait vraiment que tu me le rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et sourit tristement.

« J'aurais voulu t'avoir connu plus tôt. Je veux dire, à cette époque. » Avant que Xehanort ne ruine sa vie. Avant que tout ça n'ait commencé, quand les mondes étaient en paix.

« Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on s'est croisé. Avant que tu ne, hum, partes. »

« Oui, que je ne parte. » Kairi sourit et tapota son bras. « C'est marrant de constater comment le destin fonctionne parfois, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le même monde au final. Je suis quand même contente. Je suis contente que nous soyons devenus amis. »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent. « Ouais, moi aussi. »

* * *

Ils continuèrent leur conversation en marchant, rigolant et parlant de tout et de rien. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué que Sora était caché derrière l'un des piliers. Il était parti à la recherche de Kairi, pour finalement découvrir qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une conversation importante avec Lea... Qui s'était tournée en câlin ?

Sora essaya d'empêcher la jalousie de montrer le bout de sa tête, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il faisait confiance à Kairi il savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Lea. Il étaient comme frère et soeur, et la combinaison du kidnapping et de la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre eux étaient des preuves suffisantes pour ne pas réfléchir plus loin.

Mais le fait qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble en quelques mois que lui avec Kairi en une année... Et la facilité avec laquelle elle parlait à Lea, la manière avec laquelle elle le taquinait...

 _C'est comme ça qu'elle me taquine moi._

Sora grogna et enfonça son visage dans la palme de sa main.

 _Arrête, Sora. Kairi est comme ça avec tous ses amis. C'est une des raisons qui font que tu l'aimes, idiot. En plus, tout ça c'est de ta faute, à agir si bizarrement. Tu l'évites alors qu'elle essaye juste de t'aider._

 _Je n'ai pas le choix ! Si elle savait à quoi je pensais vraiment, alors-_

 _La ferme. T'as déjà de la chance si elle t'adresse la parole._

Si il n'avait pas été dans les parages depuis qu'ils étaient tout gamins, il était convaincu qu'elle se serait trouvé quelqu'un d' 'un comme Riku peut-être. Cool, calme, et serein. Sora n'était qu'un fainéant, un naïf et un idiot qui s'étouffait lui-même par mégarde en mangeant du poulet, et qui dormait quand il fallait travailler. Bref, il ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Elle avait l'habitude de le taquiner sur le sujet, et même s'il essayait en général d'en rire, il avait été ennuyé par ses propos bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il ait commencé sa grande aventure qu'il avait finalement réalisé que ce n'était qu'une façon pour Kairi de cacher ses sentiments.

Et à chaque doutes qu'il avait eu depuis lors, son porte-bonheur -qu'il tenait en ce moment même dans ses mains-, les lettres et le journal de Kairi le rassuraient. Et bien évidemment, il avait été encore plus rassuré, le jour où ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

Tout c'était passé bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. La façon dont elle l'avait regardé quand elle l'avait vu arriver dans le hall , le fait qu'elle se tenait à la perfection dans ses bras...Leurs visages s'étaient petit-à-petit rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, quand Donald surgit de nulle part, les arrêtant net.

Sora fronça des sourcils à ce souvenir. _Merci infiniment, Donald._ Ce n'était pas comme si son ami avait fait _exprès_ , mais c'était du pareil au même.

Il avait pensé à l'embrasser à de multiple reprises après ça, mais le timing ne semblait jamais adéquat. A chaque fois, un problème s'interposait : la présence d'autres personnes, une ambiance inadéquate, et la liste était encore longue.

Et à présent, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. C'était pour le mieux. Non, vraiment. Il le savait, même si ça le tuait de l'intérieur de ne rien pouvoir lui confier. Il voulait tout lui dire, s'excuser et la supplier pour avoir son pardon. Pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras et... Et l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était forcé de la voir se rapprocher petit-à-petit de Lea. Tout ça parce que...

Il frappa ses poings contre la surface la plus proche afin d'évacuer sa frustration.

« Aie, ça fait mal ! » Il secoua ses doigts en grimaçant. Oh. Il se retrouvait à côté du Vaisseau Gummi. Alors qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, ses pieds l'avaient mené jusqu'au hangar. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'offrir une petite virée en vaisseau. Aller sur un autre monde quelques temps, pour pouvoir souffler un peu, oublier ses soucis. Partir dans une de ces grandes aventures, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Il grimpa à l'intérieur, et, une fois à l'avant du vaisseau, il passa sa main sur les contrôles. Non. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Roxas avait besoin de lui. Roxas et cette autre fille. Il passa ses doigts meurtris dans ses cheveux et soupira.

 _Tu avais raison. Ça n'en finira jamais, n'est-ce-pas, Kairi ?_

* * *

« Je savais que je te trouverai ici. » Riku grimpa à l'intérieur du Vaisseau Gummi et s'assit à côté de Sora. « Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça. »

Il passa à Sora son genre favoris de sucrerie : une barre de chocolat avec du caramel, quelques morceaux de cacahuètes et du marshmallow. Riku fut étonné de voir Sora simplement le remercier et ranger le chocolat dans sa poche.

Riku avait toujours trouvé ce genre de sucrerie bien trop sucrée, mais Sora les adorait. Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour le sucré. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il ne la mangeait pas.

« Écoute, » dis Riku, sortant une orange de sa poche avant de commencer à l'éplucher. « Je ne suis pas ici pour distribuer des conseils sur les relations, mais je sais reconnaître un appel au secours quand j'en vois un. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose que ta petite amie vienne me demander des conseils parce que tu ne veux pas lui dire ce qui te tracasse. Sora, en général, une fille va se confier à son petit ami, pas au meilleur ami de son petit ami. C'est comme ça que commence les dramas stupides, et ce n'est vraiment pas à souhaiter. »

Sora croisa les bras, une moue se formant déjà sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle m'a dit que tu agissais bizarrement depuis votre retour de la Nécropole des Keyblades. »

Riku mis un quartier d'orange dans sa bouche et étudia avec précaution la réaction de son ami. Sora resta silencieux pendant un moment, avant de soupirer et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Oh, ça. Je ne voulais pas la stresser pour rien- »

« Arrête un peu tu veux. Ce sont des foutaises et on le sait tout les deux. Si il y a bien une chose que tu as réussis à faire, c'est de la stresser encore plus. »

Sora fronça des sourcils. « Elle a déjà beaucoup de tâches à accomplir, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer en lui rajoutant encore- »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel et avala un autre morceau d'orange. « Et toi pas peut-être ? Elle a raison, c'est comme si tu portais le monde entier sur tes épaules. Le pire, c'est que tu ne dois pas le faire. Nous sommes tous les deux là pour toi. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Tu as tellement d'amis que je ne me prends même plus la peine de les compter. »

Sora gloussa faiblement. Enfin. Riku était sur le point de lui parler de sujets plus sensibles, quand Aqua sorti de nulle part pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Sora, Riku ! Je vous trouve enfin. » Elle s'arrêta, prenant de grandes inspirations, son front humide de sueur. « Sora, Ansem le Sage a besoin de toi et Kairi pour aller dans le monde de données tout de suite. Mickey pense que le château ne tardera plus à se faire attaquer, et il voudrait que vous sauviez Roxas et Naminé avant que cela n'arrive. Lui, Donald et Dingo sont en ce moment même en train d'évacuer les civiles, nous avons donc besoin de toi pour la garde, Riku. »

Il semblait qu'ils étaient arrivés à cours de temps. Sora et Riku partirent directement à la suite d'Aqua.

 _J'ai essayé, Kairi, mais ça devra attendre encore un peu. Je te promets que j'irai jusqu'au fond de cette histoire._

 _Cette histoire est à la base écrite par PhoenixDowner (lien vers sa page sur AO3 : /users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner)._

 _Je l'ai traduite avec sa permission !_


End file.
